


pahimakas

by berrybobohu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Failed attempt at humor, Fluff, M/M, Romance, engr!byun, engr!park, slice of life yata, slight hs au, very slight sechen
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berrybobohu/pseuds/berrybobohu
Summary: Allergic sa bulaklak si Chanyeol pero he finds himself going back sa flower shop ng mga Byun para lang masilayan ang ngiti (read:katarayan) ng bunsong si Baekhyun.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 15
Kudos: 43
Collections: Narito Kami 2020 Fic Fest





	pahimakas

**Author's Note:**

> ❗❗❗ BAGO KA TUMULOY ❗❗❗
> 
> Wala lang, gusto ko lang sabihing happy reading, hehe! Though, hindi 'ko sigurado kung na-portray ko ba nang maayos ang mga emotions at ang characters ng bawat isa pero sana magustuhan mo! Enjoy! ^^

_"If you're ever at a crossroads, ask yourself which choice is more loving. And then go do that.”_

_Tirik na tirik na ang araw kaya ramdam na niya ang pawis na tumutulo sa likod. Pinaypayan na rin ang sarili gamit ang kamay habang kumukuha ng panyo para punasan ang pawis sa noo. Ang init ng suot niyang suit, sa totoo lang._

_Matapos ang ilang minuto ay narinig na ang tunog ng kampana ng simbahan dahilan para tumayo ang mga tao, hudyat na magsisimula na ang seremonya._

_Sa dulo ng altar, kita na niya si Chanyeol. Kitang-kita na niya ang mga ngiting umaabot hanggang tenga. Ang layo niya pa pero kita niya kung pa'no kalutkutin ang dulo ng long sleeves, isa sa mga mannerisms nito tuwing kinabahan. Pero mula sa malayo, kita niya rin kung gaano kasaya at kung gaano ka-importante ang araw na ‘to para sa kanya. Para sa kanilang dalawa._

_Hindi pa man nakakaabot hanggang dulo, hindi na niya napigilan pa ang mga luhang kanina pa nagbabadyang tumulo mula sa mga mata._

Masaya ako. Sobrang saya ko para sa’yo, Chanyeol.

* * *

**_6 months ago_ **

_“Omg, ang tanga.”_

_“Omg, ang gago ni Gio!”_

_“Bobo mo Joanne, bakit ka nag-resign?”_

_“Hawak-kamay mo na pagiging assistant brand manager, pinakawalan mo pa!”_

_“I can’t stand these people!”_

_“How stupid!”_

_“What a selfish, manipulative prick, Gio!”_

_“Hindi na nga kasi siya masaya, let her go!”_

“Fucking foolish, these people,” saad ni Baekhyun sa sarili, bakas ang pagkadismaya sa mukha. Dumakot siya ng popcorn at _isinubo_ habang hindi inaalis ang mga mata sa telebisyon at pinanunuod ang alitan ng dalawang bida.

_Never Not Love You._

“Hindi ko talaga kayo maiintindihan. Like, bakit mo pipiliin ang isang tao over opporutnities? Ugh, mga tanga! Ngayon guilty ka kasi hindi ka na masaya? Dumb bitch.”

To prove his annoyance, binato pa niya ng sitsirya ang TV na para bang may magagawa iyon para _matauhan at ‘wag nang maging tanga_ ang bida dahil hindi naman niya kayang bigla na lang pumasok sa telebisyon para batukan ang mga iyon, na siya namang inabutan ng kanyang kuya na si Junmyeon.

“Bakit ba sobrang worked up mo d’yan? Halika na, bumaba ka na raw.”

Sumunod naman agad si Baekhyun at pinatay na ang pinanunuod bago sumunod sa kuya niya. Pero knowing him, hindi siya papayag na hindi siya nakikipagtalo. “Kuya naman, ang tanga naman kasi talaga nila. Life isn’t all about colors and fairytales!”

“But isn’t that what love is all about? Being selfless enough to lose something even if it means being with the person you love. Because you both make yourselves stronger. Na kahit anong pagsubok makakaya n’yo basta magkasama kayo,” sagot naman sa kanya ni Junmyeon.

“Kuya, do you even hear yourself? Itatapon mo ‘yong pangarap mo for them? Isasakripisyo mo ‘yong buhay mo para sa kanila? That’s not selfless, that’s being a fool. Walang kwenta ‘yang relasyon na yan once reality kicks in na ang relasyon hindi puro _saya_ lang ang kailangan. Ang reyalidad hindi nadadaan sa happy-happy, together-together na ‘yan. Then the next think you knew, hindi na rin kayo masaya. Just like what happened to Joanne.”

“Maybe you just don’t understand them Baek—"

“Oo na, I don’t. And I will never be. Hindi tayo naninirahan sa Neverland, kuya. Minsan we need to let go of something, lalo na kapag future natin ang nakataya.”

The _debate_ goes on hanggang makababa sila at makarating ng kusina. Tiningnan at pinakinggan lang sila ng mga magulang nang may ngiti sa kanilang mga labi. Ganyan talaga ang magkapatid na Byun, madalas nagtatalo sa mga bagay-bagay, maliit man o malaki, but that’s what make them brothers. Madami mang hindi pagkakasunduan at magkaiba man ang opinyon sa maraming bagay, sa huli, magkapatid pa rin sila.

Baekhyun has always been like that. He was keen on where he stands, at walang kahit ano o sino ang makapagbabago ng prinsipyo niya, unless deemed necessary. Siya yung tipo ng tao na gustong laging may pinatutunayan. That’s where the Baekhyun Byun who’s running for highest honor comes. Ang tingin ng tao sa kanya laging seryoso, hindi pa nila nakikita itong ngumiti ni isang beses. Kaya rin siya nasasabihan palagi ng masungit, _maganda nga pero masungit_ , but that’s just his way of driving people away who he believed is a distraction in his life. or baka nga masungit talaga siya, pero wala na siyang pakialam. Nasa academics ang focus niya. Hindi siya pwedeng mabigo. Wala siyang panahon for disappointments and failures.

“Kayo, nagtatalo na naman kayo. Mana talaga sa’yo ‘tong bunso natin, Ma. Ayaw patalo.”

“Itong si kuya kasi, napaka-irrational. Pagsabihan n’yo nga po.”

Inabot naman ni Junmyeon ang ulo ni Baekhyun para ipitin sa pagitan ng kili-kili niya, “Unclench, bro. tanghaling tapat ang sungit mo.”

“Oh, tama na ‘yan,” awat ni mama Byun sa dalawang magkapatid bago humarap kay papa Byun na naghahanda ng mga plato at kubyertos sa lamesa. “Gano'n talaga ‘pag matalino, Pa,” sasagot pa sana ulit ang tatay nila nang sumenyas na si mama Byun na tumigil na. _Under talaga._

“Sige na, maghain na kayo. Aalis muna kami ng papa n’yo after lunch, kaya ikaw muna Baekhyun ang magbantay ng shop.”

“Bakit, saan po kayo pupunta? Saka si kuya po?”

Pero imbis na mama niya ang sumagot, pinangunahan na ito ng papa niya. At base sa mga ngiti nila sa labi, na akala mo bumalik sa pagiging teenager kung kiligin, alam na agad niya kung saan ang punta ng mga ito. “Alam mo naman ngayon ‘nak, Mother’s Day. May date kami ni mommy mo.”

“At may date din kami ni Irene mamaya,” sabat naman ng kanyang kuya Jun.

“Wow ha, nanay na ba si ate Ai, kung makapagplano ng date,” bulong niya sa sarili na hindi naman din nakaligtas sa pandinig ng kuya, _intentional naman kasi._

“Bakit laging ang dami mong sagot,” asik ni Junmyeon pero wala naman talagang halong inis.

“Nasa harap ng hapag,” saway ni mama Byun.

Napailing na lang siya at nagsimula nang kumain ang pamilya Byun. Siya na lang muna ang magbabantay ng flower shop mamaya kahit ayaw niya dahil hindi talaga niya gustong napaliligiran ng mga bulaklak. Pero ano pa nga ba, wala naman siyang choice.

Samantala, sa pamamahay ng pamilya Park, may dalawa ring magkapatid na hindi pa magkasundo kung sino ang bibli ng bulaklak.

“Ako na nga kasi ate, pumayag naman na si papa.”

“Ayoko nga, eh baka ka nga kung ano pang mangyari sa’yo don.”

“Arte, may mask naman ako. I can handle myself.”

Tinantsa muna siya ni ate Yoora bago bumuntong-hininga, senyales na wala na siyang magagawa dahil kahit kalian ay hindi naman talaga naging hilig ni chanyeol ang magdecorate ng kung anong kaechosan. Wala na siyang magagawa kung mas gusto ni chanyeol na bumili na lang ng bulaklak, one thing where he is allergic at.

Nang makarating sa flower shop na malapit lang din sa subdivision nila, nakita niya agad ang mahabang pila. Napasimangot na lang siya dahil isa din ‘to sa mga ayaw niya, ‘yong mga masikip at mataong lugar. Kanto rin kasi yung flower shop kung saan sinabihan siyang bumili ng ate niya ng bulaklak. Bukod daw kasi sa malapit lang ito sa kanila, kilala rin ng ate niya yung anak nung may-ari ng shop.

_La Florista._

He heaved a deep sigh and stride down to fall in line. Wala naman siyang choice kundi pumila. Dapat pala nag-order na lang siya online, pero it’s too late. Nandito na siya at baka wala na ring available online.

Siya na ang susunod sa pila nang bigla niyang maalala na hindi nga pala niya alam kung ano ang usually na binibili ng ate niya noon. Sinubukan niyang tadtadin ng texts at tawag pero walang sumasagot. Wala na atang time humawak ng phone sa sobrang busy sa bahay. Tatawag pa ulit siya sana ng isa nang magsalita ang tao sa likod ng counter. “Ano sa’yo?”

Bilang isang hangal na first time bibili sa mga ganitong shop at walang alam sa iba’t ibang klase ng mga bulaklak, nakaramdam siya ng kaba. Nakakatakot yung tingin nung lalaki.

“U-Uh teka, ano… ano bang m-maganda?”

Pagod na pagod na si baekhyun. Kaunti na lang sasabog na siya sa dami ng tao. Hindi niya alam kung anong trip nila at sabay-sabay silang nagsi-bilihan ngayon sa flower shop nila, eh pwede naman silang magpareserve online. Ilang taon na nila ‘tong ginagawa, pero ngayon lang yata naging bugso ang tao.

Wala pa siyang katulong sa pagtitinda dahil lahat ng kasama niya, ayon, may date.

Ngayon, naalala niyang sinara muna ang reservations ngayong okasyon kasi walang magde-deliver, wala ang kuya Jun niya. Silang dalawa kasi ang nakatoka sa pagde-deliver. Wala nang iba pang magawa si Baekhyun kundi ang magpakawala ng malalim na hininga at tumuloy sa trabaho. Wala siyang karapatang magreklamo.

Ang sarap lang talagang panlisikan ng mata ang mga tao sa harap niya. He knows mama Byun taught him to always smile to the customer regardless of the situation, pero pagod na talaga siya.

Isang Chanyeol Park lang pala makapagpapa-trigger ng inis siya bago siya sumabog nang tuluyan.

“Pipila ka dito nang hindi mo alam ang bibilhin mo?” His voice was calm and soft, but you can definitely hear the bite and venom in his voice. Hindi na talaga siya natutuwa.

“Look, hindi naman talaga ako—"

“Sir, marami pang nakapila sa labas baka gusto n’yo pong bilisan.”

Maubos niya lang talaga ang mga nakapila sa labas sasaraduhan na niya talaga ‘tong shop. Maiintindihan naman siguro siya ni mama Byun at hindi magagalit sa kanya.

“Nagtatanong lang naman ako ng—"

“Sir lahat po ng naka-display diyan, very suitable for mother’s day. Sana kasi nagcheck ka muna online or nagtanong ka bago humarap sakin.”

“How sure are you na para sa nanay ko ‘yan?”

“Eh para saan pa’t nandito ka? Hindi naman siguro ‘yan para sa jowa mong feeling nanay dahil lang sumususo ka sa kanya?”

Halata naman ang pagkagulat ni Chanyeol sa talas ng dila ni baekhyun. Pati ang ibang mga nakarinig ay nagulat din. May iba ring mga natawa. Hindi na nga talaga nakikipagbiruan si Baekhyun, halatang-halata na ang pagkainis, dumadagdag pa ang lalaki sa harap niya.

“Ang dumi naman pala ng bibig ni Mr…” saglit na tiningnan ni Chanyeol ang nametag sa dibdib ni Baekhyun, “Baekhyun.”

“Wala akong pakialam. Bibili ka ba o ano? Nakakaabala ka.”

“Ang sungit mo naman. Gan'yan ba kayo makitungo sa mga customer? Kung kanina mo pa ginagayak yung mga bulaklak na recommended mo, edi bumilis tayo.”

Hindi pinahalata ni Baekhyun, pero bigla siyang nakaramdam ng hiya. Dahil oo nga naman, wala namang masama kung manghihingi ng suggestion ang customer sa kung anong dapat o magandang bilhin. But the irrational side of him, na obvious namang nangingibabaw sa mga oras na ‘yon, ay walang pakialam sa lalaking pangit siguro ang mukha kaya nahihiyang ibalandra kaya nag-mask.

Instead na sumagot pa, inirapan na lang ni Baekhyun ang lalaki at nag-arrange na lang siya ng mga bulaklak na ibibigay doon sa higante. Ang yabang. Ang yabang-yabang ng dating, mas lalo lang umiinit yung ulo niya _(sa taas, ha)_.

Nang matanggap ang mga bulaklak, hindi na rin nagtaka pa si chanyeol nang hindi man lang gumanti ng ngiti si Baekhyun bilang paalam.

Naiiling na lang na umalis si chanyeol sa shop; ang binata sa likod ng counter ang tumatakbo sa isip niya. Wala namang ispesyal doon sa binata, ang sungit pa, pero ewan ba ni Chanyeol. parang gusto niyang bumalik pa ulit sa susunod.

* * *

“Ma anong ginagawa niyang anak mo?”

“Ewan ko rin, ‘nak.”

“Baka pupuntahan ulit yung parang araw-araw may reglang anak ng mga Byun.”

“Malamang. Ano nga ulit pangalan n’on?”

“Baekhyun po.”

Bulungan—na hindi naman talaga bulungan dahil dinig na dinig ni Chanyeol ang usapan nila—ng mag-inang sina Mama Park at Yoora Park habang hindi inaalis ang tingin sa bunso.

Hindi na lang pinansin ni Chanyeol at patuloy ang pag-aayos at pagpapagwapo sa harap ng salamin. Kailangan maayos at mabango siyang tingnan. Kailangan presentable. Baka sakaling pansinin at hindi na siya sungitan ng isang Baekhyun Byun.

Baka sakali.

Kung tutuusin, hindi niya rin alam kung bakit ba siya balik nang balik doon sa flower shop. Bukod sa may pollen allergy siya, wala naman siyang napapala sa tuwing _bumu-bwisita_ siya doon. Madalas, hindi siya papansinin ni Baekhyun o 'di kaya susungitan lang. Minsan, hindi si Baehyun ang tao sa shop at ang kuya niya lang na si Junmyeon ang naaabutan doon. Close na nga sila ng eldest Byun, eh. Mahilig kasing magtanong si Chanyeol ng tungkol kay Baekhyun na willing namang sagutin ng kuya niya. Konti na lang si Junmyeon na ang liligawan niya.

Biro lang. Loyal ata siya.

To be honest, Junmyeon was kind of skeptic about Chanyeol’s purpose and intention to his most treasured person, to the point na pati siya nagsusungit na rin noong una kay Chanyeol. Akala pa nga ni Chanyeol noong una na nasa lahi ng ng mga Byun ang pagiging masungit. But Junmyeon immediately warmed up to him nung nakita niyang may magandang intensyon naman ang isa. Given that he’s allergic to flowers, hindi naman siguro siya babalik-balik sa shop nila kung may masama siyang balak, ‘di ba? And for half a month, at that.

Oo, sa loob ng anim na buwan, walang ibang ginawa si chanyeol kundi bumalik sa La Florista at magpapansin sa bunso ng mga Byun. Sa isip-isip niya, baka nasisiraan na siya ng ulo. Sino ba namang allergic sa bulaklak ang nasa matinong pag-iisip na balik-balikan ang flower shop? Si Chanyeol lang yata.

Wala eh, lakas ng amats.

\--

Favorite yata siya ni Lord ngayong araw dahil si Baekhyun ang tao ngayon sa shop, nasa counter natutulog. Ala una na rin kasi ng tanghali, at nakakaantok naman talaga kapag ganitong oras. Nangingiti siyang kumuha ng upuan at umupo sa tapat ng table kung saan nakatungong natutulog si Baekhyun, naiipit pa ang baby fats ng cheeks niya sa pagitan ng mga braso kaya walang sabi-sabing sinundot iyon ni Chanyeol.

_Ang cute talaga._

Natatawa na lang siya sa sarili minsan. Ilang beses na ng aba niyang nasabing _ang cute ni Baekhyun?_ ‘Di na niya alam. Totoo naman kasi. Ang cute cute. Ang sarap gawing baby niya. Kung papayag nga lang si Baekhyun, why not, hindi ba?

Naalimpungatan si Baekhyun nang may maramdamang kung anong tumutusok sa pisngi niya. Pag mulat ng mata _(paggising sa umaga, char)_ , mukha ng nakangiting si Park Chanyeol ang bumungad sa kanya. Oo, kahit naka-mask ang isa, at some point, alam ni Baekhyun kapag nakangiti, nakasimangot, o kung ano pa man ito.

“Peste ka! Anong ginagawa mo d’yan?”

“Grabe ano pa ba? Syempre binibisita ang baby ko.”

Tiningnan ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol nang may pandidiri, nag-unat bago muling bumaling ng tingin sa isa. “Napakabulok mo. sobrang gasgas na niyang linyahan mo.”

“'Di talaga tumatalab sayo kagwapuhan ko, ano?”

Gaya ng madalas niyang gawin, hindi na lang niya pinansin pa si Chanyeol at agad na tumayo para mag-ayos ng mga bulaklak. Naaasiwa siya sa pagmumukha ng isa. Naka-mask na nga’t lahat, naaalibadbaran pa rin siya sa mukha ni Chanyeol, what more pa sa school na halos araw-araw niyang nakikita.

Oo, magkaklase sila ngayong school year. first come first serve kasi ang bawat section. Depende sa mga nakapila ang arrangement ng section. Kaya kung sinong katabi mo sa pila, very high chance na maging kaklase. Dahil hindi naman niya kilala ang _higante_ kapag wala itong mask, wala siyang pakialam na nasa likod na pala niya ito sa pila. Nalaman niya lang noong first day ng klase, paano siya pa talaga ang bumida ng sarili niya kay Baekhyun.

_Last year ko na nga sa high school, minalas pa._

And as if hindi talaga pabor sa kanya ang mundo, naging magkagrupo pa ang dalawa sa research subject. Buong taon silang magkakasama.

Tulad ngayong Sabado, napagpasyahan ng grupo na sa bahay nila Baekhyun ipagpapatuloy ang mga gagawin.

“Ano ba talagang ginagawa mo rito? Ang aga pa Chanyeol, after lunch ang usapan!”

Hindi na napigilan pang magtaas ng boses ni Baekhyun, na hindi naman na ikinagulat ng isa. Sanay na sanay na yata siyang madalas nasisigawan ng napupusuan. Buti na lang at wala si kuya Jun. Kung hindi, siguradong mapagsasabihan na naman si Baekhyun.

“Gusto lang kitang makasama nang matagal, sungit naman,” isang matalas na tingin na lang ang iginawi niya sa isa. Kahit ano naman kasing gawin niya, sungitan niya man o hindi, kukulitin at kukulitin talaga siya ni Chanyeol.

“Fine,” biglang sabi ni Baekhyun at nagsimulang ligpitin ang shop. Nang makuha ang wallet at phone sa lamesa, dumiretso siya sa pinto at handa nang lumabas. Pero agad din namang napatigil nang mapansing hindi pala sumusunod sa kanya ang higante.

“Ano, uupo ka lang dyan?”

“Ha?”

“Kala ko ba gusto mo kong makasama?”

“Oo?”

“Oh, edi tara na. Mag-grocery ako, taga-bitbit ka,” nang marinig ang mga salitang lumabas sa bibig ni Baekhyun, walang kubli siyang sumunod sa binata. Ngayon lang siya inaya ni Baekhyun na lumabas. Ngayon nga lang din yata sila nag-usap nang matagal.

Oo, matagal na ‘yon para sa kanya. Sa asta ba naman ni Baekhyun sa kanya.

“Utang na loob Chanyeol ha, 'wag kang makulit mamaya sa supermarket. Sa tabi lang kita, taga-tulak na rin ng cart, baka kung saan-saan ka pa sumuot.”

“Ay wow, para naman akong bata na pinagsasabihan,” natatawang sabi nito. “Yes, _Daddy_.”

Lalo pang napahalakhak nang makita ang itsura ni Baekhyun na na-eskandalo dahil sa huling sinabi niya. “Chanyeol! Hindi bagay ano ba! At ako ang bottom sa’ting dalawa, obvious ba?”

Kung kaninang malakas lang ang tawa, ngayon ay halos lumuhod na siya sa sahig at halos hindi na rin makahinga. Hindi niya in-expect na ganoon ang comeback sa kanya ni Baekhyun. Nang ma-realize naman ng huli kung ano ang nasabi, nauna na lang siyang maglakad palabas ng shop. Walang preno rin talaga ang bibig niya minsan. Hiyang-hiya na siya.

Natatawa pa rin na sinundan na lang ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun sa labas bago inaya na sa kotse niya para makaalis na sila.

“Ano ba? ‘Di ka titigil?”

Nakaalis na kasi sila ay tumatawa pa rin si Chanyeol. “Ito na nga po, hindi na.”

First time ayain sa labas, first time makausap nang matagal, first time makipag-biruan—kung biruan nga bang matatawag ‘yon. _Hay, iba talaga ‘pag paborito ka ni Lord._

Pasado alas dose nang matapos mamili ang dalawa. Lahat ng mabibigat na bags, si Chanyeol ang umako. Hindi maiwasang mapairap ni Baekhyun dahil malamang ay nagpapasikat lang ito sa kanya. _Nagf-flex lang ng biceps_.

Ala una y media hanggang alas dos ang usapan ng grupo kaya’t meron na lang silang ilang oras na pwedeng kainin. Dahil hindi pa naman nanananghalian ang dalawa, agad silang sumakay sa kotse ni Chanyeol para umuwi. Nagpresinta kasi ang huli na siya na lang ang magluluto ng lunch nila dahil hindi pala mahilig kumain sa mga fast food si Baekhyun.

Palusot niya lang talaga ‘yon dahil ayaw niyang isipin ni Chanyeol na nag-date sila. baka lumaki ang ulo, yung sa taas— _pero for sure yung baba malaki rin_.

Papunta na sa parking ang dalawa nang mahagip ng mga mata ni Baekhyun ang dalawang taong pinakahuli niyang gustong makita. Gusto niya sanang lumihis ng dadaanan pero imposible dahil malapit na sila sa exit, patungo sa parking lot. Ang dalawang tao namang nakita niya ay papasok sa entrance.

_Ang ex-bestfriend at ang ex-boyfriend._

Hindi naman na siguro kailangan pang ikwento nang detalyado kung ano ang nangyari sa pagitan ng tatlo, hindi ba?

Dahil sa pagkataranta na ngayon niya lang ulit makikita ang dalawa, gumawa siya ng isang bagay na siguradong pagsisisihan niya mamaya. Dahil isang bag lang naman ang dala niya, ikinulong niya ang bakanteng braso sa braso ni Chanyeol. Halata ang pagkagulat sa mukha ng huli pero tiningnan lang siya ni Baekhyun na parang sinasabing manahimik na lang at sumunod sa kanya.

Pagkatapos ay muling dumiretso ng tingin at babalewalain na lang sana niya, kunyaring hindi nakita, pero pinaglihi yata talaga siya sa malas dahil sila pa mismo ang tumawag sa kanya.

“Baekhyun!” Tawag sa kanya ng mas maliit na lalaki kumpara sa kasama nito. Napakalakas talaga ng bunganga, hindi na nagbago. Nasa entrance pa lang at kinakapkap ng guard ay sinigaw na nito ang pangalan niya.

Hindi pinansin ni Baekhyun at taas-noong patuloy lang sa paglalakad, nagpanggap na walang narinig.

“Baekhyun!” Sa pangalawang pagkakataon, hindi na sana ulit niya papansin pero ang kasama na niya mismo huminto dahilan para mapatigil na rin siya sa paglalakad.

“May tumatawag sa’yo,” wala na siyang nagawa pa kundi pansinin na ang dalawa dahil nasa harap na niya ang mga ito.

don’t get him wrong. Naka-move on na siya dahil dalawang taon na rin naman ang nakalipas. Hindi rin naman gano’n kalalim ang feelings niya for his ex to be still dwelled up on the past. Wala na siyang pakialam sa dalawa, pero hindi ibig sabihin no’n na gugustuhin niya pang makita ang mga ito. Good thing nga na hindi na sila pare-parehas ng university na pinasukan after moving up ng JHS. Kaya nga nataranta siya na ngayon na lang ulit nagkita.

“Huy, ano na? kumusta ka?” naiinis lang siya sa inaasta ng ex-bff na akala mo nagtapos silang tatlo on good terms. Ni hindi na nga sila nag-usap-usap after the truth had been revealed. Para bang walang nangyari. “Uy boyfriend mo?”

_Mausisa pa rin talaga._

Dahil nakaramdam na wala yatang balak magsalita ang kasama, si Chanyeol na lang ang magpapakilala ng sarili sa dalawang nasa harap, na agad din namang natigil bago pa bumuka ang bibig dahil naramdaman din ni Baekhyun ang balak sanang gawin nito.

_Akala mo jowa na alam ang takbo ng isip ng isa’t isa._

“Ah, oo. si Chanyeol, boyfriend ko,” sabi nito na ikinagulat ng isa. Kinurot na lang niya ang braso nito para sabihing makisama na lang muna. “Chanyeol, sila Jongdae at Sehun… _old friends ko.”_

Bago pa man ibuka ulit ni Jongdae ang bibig, inunahan na agad ito ni Baekhyun para magpaalam na. Ayaw na niyang magtagal sa harap ng dating mga _kaibigan_.

“Ah, sige, mauuna na kami,” paalam niya na hindi na nagbalak kang ngumiti bago umalis. Pinaglihi siya sa malas pero hindi sa pagiging plastic. Kung ayaw niya, ayaw niya.

“So–”

Bago pa man matapos ang sasabihin, inunahan na agad siya ni Baekhyun nang may nagbabantang boses at matalim na tingin, “Tumigil ka.”

Natatawa namang umakto si Chanyeol na ini-lock ang bibig bago ipinaharurot ang sasakyan.

Nang makauwi, kating-kati na si Chanyeol na magtanong. Grabe ang tension na naramdaman niya kanina sa mart. napagkamalan pa siyang boyfriend, na gustong-gusto niya rin naman, kaya deserve naman siguro niya ng explanation?

“ _Baby,”_ tawag niya kay Baekhyun. Kung saan niya nahugot ang lakas ng loob, hindi niya rin alam. Siguro sa pagiging role player kanina bilang boyfriend ni Baekhyun.

Samantala, hindi naman natinag ang isa at nagpatuloy lang sa paghihiwa ng mga panggisa na lulutuin ni Chanyeol maya-maya lang. Gutom na siya, parang awa, nagawa pa talagang mang-asar ni Chanyeol.

“Baby”

“Byunnie”

“Bunnie”

“Baekbunnie”

“Baekbuns”

“Babi”

“ _Tangina, Chanyeol, kilabutan ka nga!”_

Dahil sa pagsigaw ni Baekhyun, hindi na napigilan pa ni Chanyeol ang matawa nang malakas. Pulang-pula kasi ang mukha ng nauna. Gusto niyang isipin na kinikilig ito dahil sa mga _pet names_ na tinatawag sa kanya, pero alam naman nating lahat na nahihiya at nandidiri ito sa mga pinaggagawa ni Chanyeol.

“Grabe, may kilig ka ba sa katawan? Never ka pang tinablan ng mga banat ko ah.”

“Kung meron man, di pa rin tatalab sa’yo dahil wala namang nakakakilig sa mga sinasabi mo,” padabog na nilapag ni Baekhyun ang kutsilyo para lisanin na ang kusina. hindi na niya matagalan ang presensya ni Chanyeol, lalong nasisira ang araw niyang kanina pa sira. “Bilisan mo magluto gutom na ‘ko.”

Dumiretso na sa sala si Baekhyunat binuhay na lang ang TV habang inaantay na matapos magluto ang isa.

Nang tawagin siya nito para mananghalian, agad siyang pumunta ng kusina at kumain nang hindi pa rin pinapansin si Chanyeol, na siya namang pangungulit lang ang ginagawa. Lagi naman.

"Walang lason o gayuma 'to ha?"

"Grabe naman. Kahit wala 'yon crush mo pa rin naman ako."

Minutes passed by ay nagsi-datingan na rin ang mga ka-grupo nila at saktong alas dos nang makumpleto. Wala na silang sinayang na oras at agad na kumilos para tapusin na ang final draft ng chapters 1-3.

Malapit na kasi ang Christmas break, at ilang weeks na lang din bago ang mock defense kaya kailangan na kailangan na nilang tapusin.

Ang kaninang panggulo na si Chanyeol ay seryoso mode na nang magsimula silang magtrabaho. Sa mga ganitong pagkakataon niya lang natatagalan ang isa dahil sa mga ganitong oras lang din ito seryoso. Pagdating sa academics, seryoso na si Chanyeol. In fact, tuwing nangungulit nga lang siya nabuburyo sa presensya nito.

Isa pa, ang laki din ng tulong ni Chanyeol sa grupo nila; at sa iba pang group projects na nagiging magkagrupo sila. Silang dalawa ang nakatoka sa final revisions na ipapasa sa professor. Pero madalas, si Chanyeol. Dahil hindi nangialam si Baekhyun sa revisions ng chapter 2, ang RRL. Pinakaayaw niya sa chapter na 'yon.

Mag-a-ala sais nang matapos ang grupo. Nag-unat-unat ang mga ito dahil sa tagal ng pagkakaupo. Si Chanyeol nga, feel at home pa dahil nakahiga na ito sa sofa nilang mahaba.

"Ahh! Sakit sa likod," daing ng isa sa mga ka-grupo niya. Nagsitawanan naman sila dahil pare-parehas sila ng kalagayan. Masasakit ang mga likod, ang mga batok, at pagod ang mga mata.

"Gusto n'yo bang dito na mag-dinner? May tira pa sa mga luto ni Chanyeol kanina kaso baka kulangin sa'tin."

Huli na nang ma-realize ni Baekhyun ang nasabi. Bakas sa mukha ang pagtataka ng mga ka-grupo. "Dito ba nakatira si Chanyeol?"

"Dito ka nag-lunch, Chanyeol? Grabe, 'di nag-aaya."

Gusto niyang sabihin na ang chismoso't chismosa nila, pero that's enough being straightforward for today.

"Ah, oo. Pinauna ko siya dito para mabilis matapos yung part niya," pagsisinungaling niya na mukha namang napaniwala ang mga ka-grupo.

"Okie, pero salamat na lang, Baekhyun. May pagkain naman sa bahay."

"Kami rin, mauuna na. Next time patikim ng luto mo, Chanyeol ha."

"Sure, sige," sagot naman ng huli at hinatid na ang mga ka-grupo palabas ng bahay na akala mo ay dito talaga siya nakatira. Nagpahuli pa 'yong isang babae na nakikipagbiruan pa kay Chanyeol palabas.

Nagsimulang magligpit ng mga kalat—bags ng chips at mga canned softdrinks—nang mapansin na bumalik si Chanyeol.

"Oh may naiwan ka?"

"Huh, wala? Hinatid ko lang sila palabas."

"Ay wow, bahay mo?"

'Di na lang sumagot pa si Chanyeol at naiiling na tumungo sa kusina. "Hoy, anong gagawin mo d'yan?"

Nang makasunod sa lalaki ay nakita niya itong nag-iinit ng mga pagkain sa microwave at naghahanda ng mga plato at kubyertos. Pero mas nagulat siya na para sa dalawa ang hinahanda nito.

"Hoy abuso ka, umuwi ka na."

"Nagtext sa'kin si kuya Jun, bantayan daw muna kita kasi gagabihin siya ng uwi," cue to that, na-realize nga nito na wala pa ang kuya Jun niya. Minsan kasi may pasok ito ng Sabado, depende sa demand ng boss at sa schedule na binigay sa kanya; pero ngayon lang ito nag-overtime ng weekend.

Ang mga magulang naman, mag-iisang linggo nang wala dahil nasa probinsya nila, inaasikaso ang may sakit na lola niya.

"At bakit sa'yo nagtext? Ikaw ba ang kapatid, ha?" Naaasar na sagot niya. Hindi naman kasi ito ang unang beses na ipinabantay siya nito kay Chanyeol. Tuwing mag-isa siya, nagte-text ang kuya niya kay Chanyeol para samahan siyang magbantay ng shop. In which, 'di niya maintindihan kung bakit at para saan. Hindi naman na siya bata pero hinayaan niya na lang. Hindi rin naman kasi niya matatanggihan ang kuya.

Minsan, ang tatay niya pa mismo ang naghahanap kay Chanyeol para maglaro sila ng billiard dahil meron silang pool table sa bahay. Hindi kasi mahilig ang dalawang Byun sons niya, kaya nang malaman na naglalaro si Chanyeol nito ay inaaya ni papa Byun kapag may libreng oras.

Si mama Byun naman, walang pag-aatubiling hinahandaan ng pagkain si Chanyeol tuwing bumibisita. Madalas nga, puro mga paborito pa niya ang nakahanda. Siya rin ang katulong lagi ni mama Byun sa shop tuwing Sabado. Ayaw pa nila noon, given the fact na may pollen allergy siya. Pero mapilit at sinabing, "'wag na po kayo mag-alala, mag-iingat ako. Sasagutin pa po ako ni baekhyun," na siya namang tinawanan lang nila, maliban sa kanya. Hindi siya natutuwa.

Only for 6 months ng pang-aasar at pambu-bwisit, gano'n na ito ka-close at ka-welcome sa pamilya niya. Siya nga lang yata ang ilap dito.

"Malapit na."

"Hoy sinasabi mo d'yan!"

"Pag kasal na tayo, kapatid ko na rin si kuya Jun."

Pinamulahan naman ng mukha si Baekhyun. Oo, sinasabi niyang naiinis siya sa pinagsasabi nito sa kanya, pero most of the time nahihiya siya. 'Di niya maintindihan kung bakit siya namumula at something so trivial.

"Pwede ba, bilisan mo na lang kumain. Naaasiwa ako sa'yo."

"Pansin ko ha," saglit itong huminto dahil pinagsandukan niya ng pagkain si Baekhyun at ang sarili. "Kanina ka pa namumula. If I didn't know better, aakalain kong kinikilig ka."

"Assumero ka kasi."

The whole dinner goes on with them just bickering over the most random and the _littlest_ things.

Nang makauwi ang kuya, agad ding nagpaalam si Chanyeol dahil anong oras na rin naman. Alas nuebe na. Isang batok at pingot sa tenga na naman ang matatanggap niya sa mama niya.

And the day ended just like that. Hinatid niya pa si Chanyeol palabas dahil pinandilatan siya ng mata ni kuya Jun. "Be generous to the guest, Baek."

Isang kindat pa ang ibinigay nito sa kanya bago tuluyang tumalikod at sumakay ng sasakyan.

Baekhyun would be honest with himself. Ngayon niya lang nakakulitan si Chanyeol. Ngayon lang sila nag-usap nang ganito talaga katagal. There's actually a lot of first times for them today, and somehow, at this point of the day, he finds it tolerable. Okay naman palang makasama ang isang Chanyeol Park, kahit papa'no.

_May gayuma talaga sigurong nilagay si Chanyeol kanina sa pagkain._

Weekend have gone fast. Monday na naman at napipilitang bumangon si Baekhyun. Ayaw niya talaga 'pag Monday dahil feeling niya, pinagdadamutan siya ng pahinga. Bakit ba kasi ang bilis natatapos ng weekend? Oo, running for highest honors ang ating bida pero hindi ibig sabihin no'n na hindi na siya tinatamad. In fact, lagi siyang tinatamad.

Pagkatapos gumayak ay agad na bumaba at nagtungong kusina para mag-almusal.

"Bunso, nagmessage ang tito mo. Tumatanggap na raw ng application 'yong university. Asikasuhin mo agad, ha? Next year ang exam. Last week yata ng January."

_Bungad_.

Pero hindi siya nagrereklamo. Pangarap naman talaga niyang makapasok ng unibersidad na 'yon, kaya he'll do everything para lang matanggap. Hindi lang siguro maganda ang gising. Never naman yata naging maganda ang gising niya 'pag Lunes.

"Opo, titingnan ko mamaya pag-uwi."

"You'll make mama proud 'di ba, bunso? Kayang-kaya mo 'yong ipasa," she declared with finality.

Hindi niya pinakitang nag-make face siya dahil baka pagalitan siya, ang aga-aga. Sa lahat ng tao, ang mama pa niya ang pinakaayaw galitin. Nakakatakot.

"Ma, ang aga mo naman i-pressure si Baek," singit ni kuya Jun, and he's very thankful for that.

"I'm not pressuring him; I'm just reminding him to appositely prepare dahil hindi madaling makapasok do'n."

If anyone would watch them, iisipin nilang ang nanay niya ang nagpupumilit pumasok si Baekhyun sa nasabing university. But really, it is his own will. Determinado siyang makapasok. He wouldn't say it's his dream school, but bigger opportunities will come ahead kapag natanggap siya doon.

Ayaw niya lang talaga na ganitong usapan agad ang bubungad sa umaga niya, ni wala pa siyang almusal.

He'll be applying for a full scholarship kaya kung sakali, school necessities na lang gagastusin ng magulang for his college. But to be very honest, kaya naman nilang magbayad ng tuition fee. However, he didn't want to burden his parents anymore. Isa pa, iba rin kasi ang ganda ng dating sa record 'pag scholar ka sa isang prestigious university.

Ganyan ka-determined at goal-oriented na tao si Baekhyun. He had vivid plans ahead. Kung ano ang plano for his future, 'yon at 'yon lang ang dapat masunod. Hindi pwedeng magkaroon ng kahit anong palya. Gaya nga ng sabi niya, he's got no time for disappointments and failures.

"Kuya, tara na," aya nito sa kuya after eating their breakfast. It's 30 minutes early kumpara sa usual na alis niya ng bahay, pero inaantok pa siya. Sa school na lang niya itutuloy ang naudlot na tulog.

Sakto naman, may bumusina sa harap ng bahay nila. Napasimangot si Baekhyun dahil doon kasi ang aga-aga pa. Baka mabulabog ang kapitbahay, hindi marunong mahiya.

"Oh, si Chanyeol na yata 'yan," sabi ng kuya niya na agad naman tumakbo sa entrance at pinagbuksan ng gate ang bumusina. Si Chanyeol nga.

"Bakit nandito 'yan, kuya?"

"Good morning, babi."

'Di na lang niya sana papansin si Chanyeol, pero ang pangalang tinawag sa kanya ang nagpagulantang ng buong pagkatao niya.

"Kuya palayasin mo nga 'yan dito!"

Tawa lang ang iginanti nito sa kanya at tinulak na ang dalawa palabas ng bahay. "Si Chanyeol na muna maghahatid sa'yo. May—"

"Ano?! Bakit?!"

"Ay diring-diri? Ayaw mo akong kasama?"

"Mukha bang gusto ko?"

Pinanuod lang sila ni kuya Junmyeon nang may ngiti sa labi. Natutuwa siya sa mga ito. Ngayon niya lang nakitang pinatulan ng kapatid ang manliligaw. Mukhang may katiting na progress na ang manok niya.

"Baekhyun, sige na umalis na kayo. May tinatapos pa ako sa kwarto kaya hindi muna kita maihahatid."

Spoiled si Baekhyun sa kuya at hindi siya sinanay na mag-commute dahil lagi siyang hatid-sundo. Napilitan na lang si Baekhyun pumayag.

"Ugh, fine!" padabog na lumabas si Baekhyun. "Ang baho-baho ng upuan sa shotgun, e!" dagdag niya pa pero sa unahan pa rin naman pumwesto. Natawa na lang ang dalawang naiwan sa pintuan.

"Sige na, mag-iingat kayo."

Agad na sumalampak sa desk si Baekhyun pagkadating na pagkadating sa classroom. 'Di niya nagawang makatulog sa 30-minute ride nila dahil sa kadaldalan ng nasa driver's seat.

"Chanyeol," tawag niya dito nang umupo ito sa tabi niya, sa pwesto ng besfriend na si Jaehyun. Hindi doon ang pwesto ng huli pero wala na siyang pakialam. Inaantok na siya. "Sabihin mo kay Jaehyun pagdating na bilhan ako ng kape."

Huling sabi niya bago tuluyang tumungo at lamunin na ng Dreamland. Naramdam niya pa bago makatulog ang kamay na dumapo sa ulo niya at hinimas ang buhok. Sigurado naman siyang si Chanyeol 'yon dahil bukod sa ito ang katabi niya ngayon-ngayon lang, sila pa lang ang tao sa loob pagdating nila.

The butterflies he felt growling on his stomach at the said gentle and comforting touch, that he didn't probe more. Dala lang siguro ng kapeng ininom kaninang almusal.

_Bobits, edi sana sa dibdib 'yon at hindi sa sikmura_.

\--

Ilang linggo na rin ang nagdaan at halata sa mukha ng bawat estudyante ang pagiging aligaga. Tapos na nga ang mock defense, na nairaos naman nang mabuti, pero may final exams pa sila for 1st sem.

Today is actually the last day. At last day na rin before it was officially holiday break.

Isang malalim na buntong-hininga ang pinakawalan ni Baekhyun. Nasa library siya ngayon, an hour before exams, hindi para mag-review kundi para matulog. He's confident that he'll ace the test pretty well even without scanning his notes on the last-minute. Hindi siya candidate for highest honors for nothing.

Sa ganoong lagay siya naabutan ni Jaehyun at ng unsurprisingly kabuntot na si Chanyeol. Since the last meeting sa bahay ng mga Byun, may mga times na sabay nang nagla-lunch ang tatlo, madalas kasi ang tropa (Johnny and Sehun) pa rin ni Chanyeol ang kasabay kumain.

If their friends saw the obvious change between the two's relationship, they didn't pry further. Masaya naman din kasing makasama yung dalawa—sila Baekhyun at Jaehyun. At, they're very much happy about the progress.

That’s why, one time, the two groups merged during lunch; thanks to Chanyeol's pursuance.

Ayaw ni Baekhyun sa malaking grupo. Ayaw niya sa maingay. But he believes there's a first time for everything. He didn't find them annoying and trouble some. Instead, he finds the company comforting.

And that's the sign para officially nang mag-merge ang dalawang grupo na dati ay hindi mo aakalaing magdidikit sa isang lamesa. It just magically happened, without the need of being vocal about it.

For Chanyeol, this was a drastic change. A large progress for their relationship. Although, masungit pa rin si Baekhyun, at least he can already joke around him. They can make each other laugh boisterously. But for Baekhyun, wala lang. It’s just him going out of his comfort zone.

"Sana all highest kahit hindi nagre-review," bulong ni Jaehyun bago umupo sa tabi ng bestfriend.

Nang marinig ang boses ng dumating, agad inangat ang ulo para batiin ang mga ito. Hindi na rin siya nagulat na nandoon si Chanyeol.

"Hello, babi. May tulo-laway ka pa."

Isang malakas naman hampas sa braso ang natanggap— _shet, tigas_. Dahil tahimik sa loob, nag-echo pa ang tunog ng paghampas ni Baekhyun. Natatawa na naiiling na lang si Jaehyun bago nagsimulang mag-skim ng notes.

"Ikaw, 'wag mo kong bwisitin ngayon ha."

"Hala, hindi naman ah. Minamahal pa nga kita, eh."

"Mygod!" pabulong na sigaw ni Baekhyun. "I really can't stand you!"

Napaka-corny talaga kahit kailan! Mas lalo yata siyang nabuburyo.

Si Jaehyun naman, 'di na napigilang matawa. 'Yong tawang walang tunog dahil ayaw nilang mapalabas at masungitan ng librarian. Nakakatakot kayang malisikan ng mata ni Mrs. Dimagiba.

* * *

"Baekhyun, anak, pabukas ng pinto."

On December 31, 7:00 p.m., tinungo ni Baekhyun ang entrance para pagbuksan ng pinto at salubungin ang pamilya Park. How did they get to that point? It's actually not quite of a long story. It's just simple. Well, Chanyeol was very much convincing na sabay-sabay nilang salubungin ang Bagong Taon. Mas marami, mas masaya raw kasi. Isa pa, gusto na kasing niyang makilala ng pamilya ang nililigawan at ang pamilya na rin nito, on how amazing and welcoming they are. So, he grabs the chance; thought that this is the right time to officially introduce their families to each other. Buti na lang at napapayag niya rin si Baekhyun, ang puno't dulo ng lahat.

Oh diba, hindi pa sila pero may meet the family na agad.

"Hello, babi!"

Nang makalabas na rin ang iba pang kasama sa bahay, si Chanyeol na ang nag-bidang ipakilala ang mga ito sa isa't isa.

Gaya ng inaasahan, walang ilangan sa pagitan ng bawat pamilya. Baka rin kasi nakatulong ‘yong factor na acquaintance ang dalawang panganay at suki ang ate niya sa shop ng mga Byun.

Mabilis na napuno ng tawanan ang loob ng bahay. Paano, ilang oras pa bago magbagong taon ay naglabas na ng alak si papa Byun kasama ang tatay at ate niya, at pati na rin si kuya Jun. Ang dalawang nanay naman ay naiwan sa kusina, busy sa pagluluto ng handa para mamaya.

Ayaw pa munang makisali ni Baekhyun sa inuman dahil mababa ang tolerance sa alak, si Chanyeol naman ay ganoon din kahit high tolerant dahil gusto muna niyang ma-solo si Baekhyun. For sure kasi ay panggigigilan ito ng kanyang ate mamaya.

"Tara sa kwarto," aya ni Baekhyun sa kaibigan.

"Ha? Maaga tayong magpapaputok?"

Nagtatakang tiningnan ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol dahil sa pagkakaalam niya, mamayang alas dose pa ilalabas ang fireworks. Pero nang ma-realize ang ibig sabihin ng huli, hinila niya ang buhok nito at kinaladkad paakyat sa kwarto niya.

"Baekhyun aray! Hoy aray! Shet, kinky pala nito ni babi!"

Dahil sa narinig ay mas lalo niyang hinigpitan ang pagkakahawak sa buhok nito, na binitawan lang niya nang makapasok sa loob ng kwarto.

"Gano'n pala mga gusto mo, ah. 'Yong—" hindi na niya natuloy pa ang sasabihin dahil isang malakas na hampas sa braso na naman ang natanggap mula kay Baekhyun.

Napapadalas ang paghampas niya sa biceps ni Chanyeol, pero 'wag na nating sabihin 'yon. Magagalit si Baekhyun.

"Pakabastos!"

Naunang umupo si Baekhyun sa dulo ng kama. Iniangat niya ang tingin nang mapansin nakatayo pa rin si Chanyeol sa may pintuan.

"Tatayo ka lang ba d'yan?"

"Ha? Gagawin talaga natin? 'Di ba masyadong mabilis? I mean, okay lang naman sa'kin, pero handa ka na ba—"

"Ano ba, hindi kasi! Kung ano-ano iniisip mo eh!" Napayuko itong muli, kinakalikot ang mga daliri, at halatang may gustong sabihin. "Ano..."

Nagsisimula na naman siyang pamulahan ng mukha. Pansin niya kasi yung gitara na nakasabit sa balikat ng lalaki kaninang pagdating nila. Hindi niya alam what's gotten into him at gusto niyang marinig tumugtog si Chanyeol, nang silang dalawa lang. Pero ngayong solo nila ang buong kwarto, hindi niya alam paano magre-request. Nahihiya siya.

"Pwede bang..." dahil nakayuko, hindi niya napansing nakalapit na sakanya si Chanyeol at lumuhod sa harap nito. Nagulat na lang siya sa kamay na dumampi sa baba at inangat ang ulo, dahilan para magtama ang kanilang mga mata.

"Hey, babi. What's wrong?"

The way the taller man looks at him, that's what encouraged him to voice out what he's been aching to do so since ages.

"Can you play for me? A-Alone? Pansin ko kasi yung dala mong gitara."

People who knows something about music always attract Baekhyun.

Dahil sa rinig ay lumapad ang mga ngiti ni Chanyeol na abot hanggang tenga. Gusto niyang masilaw.

_Ang gwapo pala talaga niya_.

"Ah, yes. Actually, 'yon din ang plano ko—to sing for you. Wait here."

Agad tumayo ang isa at patakbong lumabas. Kukunin siguro 'yong gitara niya.

Ilang minuto pa siyang naghintay. Nang makabalik si Chanyeol, nagtaka siya na wala itong dalang gitara. Hinila lang siya nito palabas.

"Huy, sa'n tayo pupunta?"

Hindi ito sumagot at hila-hila lang siya hanggang sa makababa.

"Anak, iuwi mo si Baekhyun nang buo, ha?" rinig niyang sigaw ng papa niya na sinang-ayunan naman ni Chanyeol.

_Wow, 'pag si Chanyeol anak, 'pag ako Baekhyun. Partida 'di pa kami niyan_.

"Huy, Chanyeol, ano ba? Anong oras na, saan mo pa ako dadalhin?"

Wala na siyang nagawa dahil isinakay na siya ni Chanyeol—sa sasakyan. Ngiti lang ibinigay nito na nagpainis sa kanya.

"Isa."

"Ito naman, nakakatakot. Basta, himlay ka muna d'yan. 'Di naman kita pababayaan."

Napairap na lang si Baekhyun sa ka-cornyhan ni Chanyeol. Wala nga yata talaga siyang kilig sa katawan. O baka naman dine-deny niya lang.

Pero wala nga talaga. Wala.

Mga ilang minuto rin ang itinagal ng byahe bago huminto ang kotse, and that's where he guesses na nakarating na sila kung saan man. Pagkababa ay hindi niya alam ang mararamdaman—kung matatanga ba o maiinis.

"Really? A park? Ano tayo, bata?"

Natawa naman ng malakas ang isa. "Hindi kasi dito. Doon," turo niya sa likod ni Baekhyun.

Nang tumalikod, napanganga na lang si Baekhyun dahil sa nakita. You wouldn't notice it at first despite the yellow lights surrounding it, but if you would look and walk further, makikita nga ang treehouse sa likod nitong park.

Sa sobrang pagkamangha, nauna pa siyang naglakad kaysa sa nagdala sa kanya papunta doon.

Pagka-akyat, ang dalawang gitara at isang keyboard ang unang nakatawag ng atensiyon niya. The inside was filled with Christmas lights, katulad ng itsura sa labas. There's also a single bed, maybe dahil dito minsan nagpapahinga si Chanyeol.

"Sa'yo talaga 'to? 'Di nga?"

"Hmm."

Iginiya siya ni Chanyeol sa isang desk at pinaupo si Baekhyun. Kumuha naman siya ng spare chair at tinabihan ang huli.

"Actually, dati, doon sa katabing village nito kami nakatira. And this—in that park—is where ate Yoora and I usually play. And I convinced may parents to build this treehouse for me. I'm good at convincing, wasn't I?"

Ngitian naman niya ito, na napapansin niyang madalas na niyang nagagawa—unconsciously or not.

"This place is really beautiful."

"Si ate ang nagdesign ng loob. Madalas dito ako tumutugtog. Ang serene kasi. You'll feel in solitude. Ang peaceful ng tugtugan. Ang sarap 'pag nakikikanta sa'yo yung hangin."

Baekhyun only watches him ramble about things he usually does inside. Kung bakit mas pipiliin niyang dito magtagal. Kung bakit ito ang paboritong lugar niya.

All with a genuine smile on his face.

He never knew and expected this side of Chanyeol. 'Yong nag-uumigting na spark sa mga mata niya. 'Yong contentment na nakikita niya sa mga ngiti na gumuguhit sa labi nito habang kinu-kwento kung gaano ito kahilig sa musika. Passion is radiating through him.

And just by watching him, tingin niya kuntento na rin siya.

"Ay, ang daldal ko na ata," sabi nito nang mapansing nakatitig lang ito sa kanya, siya naman ang pinamulahan ng mukha.

_Ang cute. Ang ganda. Mama, help!_

"Okay lang."

Ngumiti na rin si Chanyeol bago nag-strum sa gitarang nasa hita.

Lumapad ang ngiti sa labi ni Baekhyun nang mapagtanto ang kantang pinatutugtog ng kasama. It's one of his favorite songs. Gusto niyang kumanta pero he'll let Chanyeol have the spotlight for now.

_**To be young and in love in a New York City** _

_Anak ng pitompu't pitong puting tupa_.

Remember when he said na ayaw niya ng distractions sa buhay? Well, wala na muna siyang pake sa ngayon. 'Di rin naman distraction ang tingin niya sa isa, siguro. Wala namang masama humanga sa boses ng isang kaibigan, 'di ba?

Ang sarap magpadala sa boses ni Chanyeol. Chills were running down his spine, kasi _gago bro_ , iba yung dating sa kanya ng malalim na boses nito. Parang out-of-body experience, gano’n.

Pagdating chorus, sinabayan na ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol. And man, their voices harmonize so well. Baekhyun's tenor matches with Chanyeol's baritone voice.

_**I knew from the first fime, I'd stay for a long time** _

_**'Cause i like me better when,** _

**_I like me better when I'm with you_ **

Since then, hinayaan na lang ni Chanyel si Baekhyun kumanta. Sumasabay pa rin naman siya at times, pero mostly si Baekhyun na lang.

He's always sure na maganda ang boses nito, and based on what's happening right now, at his front, hindi nga siya nagkakamali.

The way he closes his eyes to feel the emotions of the song. The way he smiles tuwing magtatama ang kanilang tingin. And the way he reaches the note on the bridge part; it was all perfect.

_Lakas ng amats._

The night goes on nang hindi nila namamalayan. Patuloy lang silang nagj-jam ng mga paborito nilang kanta hanggang sa sumapit ang alas dose ng madaling araw. Nagulat na lang sila ng makarinig ng tunog ng mga paputok mula sa malayo.

“Hala, sabi ko babalik tayo bago mag-12!”

Natataranta na si Chanyeol ngunit nagsimula na ring magligpit. Natatawa naman siyang pinanuod ni Baekhyun at pinigilan sa pagliligpit. Hinila niya ito sa may bintana kung saan tanaw ang mga fireworks sa kalangitan. Tanaw rin mula doon ang liwanag ng buwan.

“Mamaya na tayo bumalik.”

“Hindi pwede, babi. Pagagalitan—”

“Shh. Ako na bahala mag-explain. Dito muna tayo.”

Nilagay ni Baekhyun ang braso ni Chanyeol sa kanyang balikat. Siya mismo ang pumalibot ng sariling mga braso sa bewang ng huli at inihilig ang ulo sa dibdib nito. Ang perfect talaga ng height nila. Bagay na bagay sa mga ganitong momentum.

_Another first time._

Mas nilapit pa siya ni Chanyeol at hinigpitan ang pagkakayakap, and he smiles because of that. Ang sarap pala magpayakap kay Chanyeol. If he had known it sooner, matagal na sana siyang nag-initiate ng skinship. Hindi naman masamang yakapin ang kaibigan, ‘di ba?

“Chanyeol?”

“Hmm?”

Bago sumagot, tiningala niya muna ito at ngumiti na siyang lalong nagpalakas ng kabog ng dibdib ng isa.

_Gago, ang ganda. Nahiya yung buwan sa kalangitan._

“Happy New Year.”

“Happy New Year din, babi,” ngiti nito bago hinalikan ang bunbunan ni Baekhyun.

Right then and there, Baekhyun wish not to leave this fantasy. Oo, siya yung realistic na tao, may pagka-pessimistic minsan. Pero he realized na hindi naman pala masama na panandaliang manirahan sa isang pantasya. How funny na Chanyeol is making him do a lot of first times.

\--

Kung si Baekhyun lang ang masusunod, kung may choice lang siya, he would have gotten somewhere else. ‘Yong wala siyang iniisip na kahit ano. Oh well, actually, may choice siya. At mas pinili niya ang sitwasyon na ‘to. Pinili niyang magbabad sa mga textbooks at mga notes na nakuha niya sa mga online reviewers.

He never liked studying. Si Baekhyun ‘yong tipo ng kaklase mong nakakaasar, ‘di raw nagreview pero highest sa exam. Pero true naman, ‘di talaga mahilig siya mahilig magreview. Ayaw niyang nabababad sa mga libro. Nags-skimming and scanning lang siya the night before his scheduled exams. If you can call it a talent, then Baekhyun’s perfected each and every technique of it.

“Grabe naman ‘to, kasisimula pa lang ng second term nag-aaral ka na d’yan,” sabi ni Jaehyun at nilapag ang bag sa katabing upuan. Nasa library na naman sila ngayon.

“Sira, malapit na entrance exam ko,” sagot naman ng isa nang hindi inaalis ang tingin sa librong binabasa. And yes, malapit na nga ang exam niya; by the end of January. Kaya naman nang matanggap ang e-mail sa university na papasukan, agad siyang nagbabad sa pag-aaral dahil hindi pwedeng hindi siya matatanggap. Hindi p’wedeng pumalya.

“Ay talaga? Saan ka nga papasok ulit?”

Si Jaehyun kasi ay nag-exam sa big 4 universities at nag-iintay na lang ng test results. Kung papalarin, sa UP siya papasok. And Baekhyun’s pretty confident na his bestfriend will get in.

“PLM,” pagsisinungaling niya. Wala naman siyang balak sabihan ang kahit sino kung saan talaga niya balak mag-college.

Tango na lang ang isinagot ni Jaehyun at nagkutingting na ng kung ano sa cellphone. Nagpresinta talaga siyang samahan si Baekhyun dito sa library dahil alam naman niya kung gaano katamad magreview ang bestfriend, baka makatulog lang ito kung walang bantay. Kaya paminsan, tinutulungan niya rin ito magreview.

Second subject na, and fortunately the last for this day, ay wala pa rin si Baekhyun na ipinagtaka naman ni Chanyeol. The former was never late. Ni hindi nga rin ito nag-aabsent unless may kung anong mga kaganapan sa The Scale (the university’s newspaper), isa kasi si Baekhyun sa mga sport’s writer.

“Saan si Baek?” tanong niya kay Jaehyun once na i-dismiss na ang klase. Baka sakaling alam nito kung anong nangyari kay Baekhyun dahil hindi naman ito nagsasabi sa kanya.

“’Di ko alam, pre. Pero baka ngayon yung entrance exam niya sa PLM. Nabanggit niyang at the end of the month exam niya eh.”

Pinasalamatan na lang niya ito at nauna na. Dahil sa narinig ay nagdecide na lang itong bisitahin ito sa bahay nila. Friday naman ngayon kaya walang problema kung gagabihin siyang umuwi. Simula kasi nung sa treehouse, napapadalas na ang pagbisita niya sa mga Byun. Welcome naman ito anytime kaya walang problema.

“Oh, Chanyeol, napabisita ka?”

“Kuya talaga parang ‘di pa sanay na laging akong nandito.”

“Baliw, sira. Nasa bahay si Baekhyun, katatapos lang ng exam niya kanina. Katukin mo na lang.”

Nagpaalam naman agad si Chanyeol at nagtungo sa bahay nila, na halos atabi lang din naman ng shop, at walang katok-katok na pumasok. Gano’n na kakapal ang mukha.

Nadatnan naman niya si Baekhyun sa sala, nanunuod ng TV at nakataas pa ang mga paa sa coffee table. Patakbo niya itong nilapitang pagkatapos ay dinaganan, kaya nasa ilalim na niya ngayon si Baekhyun na pilit kumakawala sa pagkakadagan.

“Chanyeol ang bigat mo!”

To tease Baekhyun more, binubugahan niya ito sa mukha habang kinikiliti sa mga parteng alam niyang kahinaan nito. 'Di naman matigil sa katatawa 'yong isa.

"Chanyeol kasi!"

Tumigil din naman si Chanyeol nang mapagod, but a wide grin was plastered on his face.

Napaiwas na lang ng tingin si Baekhyun, tapping Chanyeol's shoulders to let him know how compromising their position is. Nang ma-realize, agad din itong tumayo; smiling as if the air wasn't awkward just seconds ago.

"So, may exam ka pala kaya ka absent?"

"Uh, yes..."

"How was it?"

"That shit is tiring. I don't think I did well, though. Parang walang silbi lahat ng ni-review ko."

Hinila siya ni Chanyeol palapit so that he can wrap his arm around the other's waist and let his head rest onto his. They don't even realize na ganoon na sila ka-comfortable sa isa't isa.

"Hey, don't say that. I just know you did well. The best, even. Kita ko kung paano ka lunurin ng mga libro, and that's the very first time I saw you in that state. Halos di ka na nga makausap."

Tiningala siya saglit ni Baekhyun bago muling humilig sa dibdib ni Chanyeol, and this time mas mahigpit na ang yakap.

"Labas tayo."

'Di niya alam kung tama ba ang narinig o nagha-hallucinate lang. Masyado siyang nagulat kaya hindi agad na-process ang sinabi ni Baekhyun.

"Ha?"

"Labas tayo, libre ko. 'Di pa ko nagl-lunch eh."

Bigla namang tumunog ng malakas ang sikmura ni Chanyeol dahilan para humalakhak ang isa. Hindi pa nga rin pala siya nanananghalian dahil agad siyang sumugod dito.

"Tara na!"

"Babi, ang init. Pa-deliver na lang tayo."

"Arte," umirap si Baekhyun pero kinuha pa rin naman ang phone para magpa-deliver ng pagkain. 'Yong sakto siguro para sa apat na sikmura.

"Mcdo?"

"Mcdo," hinablot ni Chanyeol ang phone mula kay Baekhyun. "Ako na tatawag. Libre mo ah!"

Tumayo ito at lumabas para humanap ng signal.

Pero ilang minuto na ay hindi pa rin nakakabalik si Chanyeol.

_Buraot, ang dami yata ng in-order porket libre_.

Tumayo na siya para puntahan ito, pero ang bumabahing na si chanyeol ang nadatnan, nakaupo pa ito sa may porch. Medyo namumula na rin ang buong mukha niya.

"Huy napano ka?"

Agad niya itong tinabihan sabay himas sa likod.

Pero wala siyang nakuhang sagot mula sa isa. Instead, the latter continued sneezing. Aware siya sa allergy ni Chanyeol pero he didn't think it was the cause kasi bukod sa hindi naman ito nangyari dati, wala naman sila sa shop.

"Chanyeol ano ba? Okay ka lang?"

"H-Hindi...maka......d-di a-ako maka...hinga"

Napadilat ang maliliit na mata nang mapagtantong may flower vase na nga pala sa entrance ng bahay nila! Nanay niya ang bumili at kanina lang na-deliver!

Sa sobrang taranta, na halos hindi na alam ang gagawin, agad niyang inagaw ang phone mula kay Chanyeol at tinawagan ang kuya Jun.

Tulog pa rin si chanyeol. Halos anim na oras na ang nakakalipas at ni isang beses, hindi umalis si baekhyun sa tabi niya. Nasa gilid lang siya ng hospital bed habang hawak ang kamay ni Chanyeol.

Nang ma-realize ni baekhyun ang nangyari kanina, walang makapagsasabi at makapagdidikta kung gaano siya katakot. Nung sinabi ni Chanyeol na hindi siya makahinga, sobra siyang kinakabahan. Daig pa ang tunog ng tambol sa lakas ng kabog ng dibdib niya sa sobrang kaba na baka mawala si Chanyeol sa kanya. Buti na lang bumalik agad siya sa tuliro at kahit nanginginig ay natawagan niya agad ang kuya Jun niya. Buti na lang naagapan nilang dalhin sa ospital.

Hanggang makarating silang ospital hawak-hawak niya lang ang mga kamay ni Chanyeol. Hindi siya mapakali, hanggang sa sinabi ng doctor na maayos na ang lagay ni chanyeol at inaantay na lang nilang magising ito.

Hindi na nila inabala ni kuya Jun ang pamilya ni chanyeol dahil nasabihan naman sila ng doctor na pwede nang i-discharge ang huli pagkagising na pagkagising nito. Bukod kasi sa nakakahiya dahil sa bahay pa nila nangyari ang insidente, ayaw na rin nilang abalahin sa bills ang mga magulang ni Chanyeol. Si kuya Jun na ang umako ng bills ni Chanyeol. Ayaw pa ng asana noong una ni Baekhyun at gusto niya sanang hatian ang kuya niya kahit papa’no, pero ang isa na mismo ang umayaw. Kaya at handa naman daw siyang magbayad.

The first few hours were only him silently crying beside chanyeol. Maayos na ang kalagayan ng isa, pero nandon pa rin yung kaba at what ifs niya. Kasi paano kung hindi agad nila nadala? Paano kung hindi nila naagapan?

And that's where it hit _him_.

Sobrang importante ni Chanyeol para sa kanya. He already placed a soft spot in his heart.

Gusto niya na ba? D'yan siya hindi sigurado. Basta ang alam niya, gusto niya palaging kasama ito. He likes the warmth chanyeol is giving him. Hindi na nabubuo ang araw niya pag hindi niya nakikita ito, ‘pag hindi siya ginugulo. At doon din siya takot. Takot na sobra na siyang attached at baka nasasanay na siya. Mahirap masanay sa isang bagay na wala namang kasiguraduhan, na hindi naman magtatagal. _Hindi naman na rin siya magtatagal._

_Ilang buwan na lang, malapit na._

Ayaw niyang i-entertain ‘yong umuusbong na nararamdaman niya para kay Chanyeol. After months of pursuing him, nakikita at nararamdaman niyang sincere si Chanyeol sa kanya, kaya hindi niya kayang iwan si chanyeol sa ere. Hindi niya ‘yon deserve. Wala namang may deserve na maiwan.

Sa sobrang lalim ng iniisip, hindi niya naramdaman ang paggalaw ng kamay ni Chanyeol at ang pagmulat ng mga mata nito. nagulat na lang siya nang may humalik sa likod ng palad niya.

"Hi."

"Chanyeol!" sa sobrang gulat, napayakap agad siya kay chanyeol nang mahigpit. "Pinakaba mo ko. Ano ba kasing nangyari, ha? Bakit ka biglang inatake?" Dagdag niya bago umalis sa pagkakayakap at ikinulong ang dalawang pisngi ni Chanyeol sa pagitan ng mga kamay.

At that, Chanyeol leaned in to Baekhyun's hands and placed his on top of the latter. 'Yong makita at maramdaman niya lang na concerned si Baekhyun sa kanya, masaya na siya.

_Grabe, tinamaan na talaga siya._

"Sorry."

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry for making you worried, 'di na mauulit." Nakangiting sabi ni Chanyeol bago hinalikan ang palad ni Baekhyun.

Ramdam naman ni Baekhyun ang paglakas ng kabog ng dibdib niya kaya agad niyang inalis ang kamay mula sa pagkakahawak sa pisngi ng isa. Bigla siyang nakaramdam ng hiya at halata na ang pamumula ng kanyang mukha. “Dapat lang. Nakaabala ka pa ng iba.”

It was meant to be a joke para pagtakpan ang kahihiyan na nararamdaman niya. He didn’t realize he was being harsh not until silence engulfed the whole space. Magsasalita na sana siya ulit pero naunahan na siya ni chanyeol.

“Sorry.”

“What? Kanina ka pa nagso-sorry—”

“Sorry sa abala. Pwede ka namang umuwi at hayaan na lang ako rito. Kaya ko naman. O ‘di kaya sana tinawagan mo ang ate ko.”

Nagulat ang dalawa sa biglaang pagtaas ng boses ni Chanyeol. Hindi naman niya sinasadyang pagtaasan ng boses si baekhyun pero siguro dala na rin ng mga pangyayari. Ang i-admit sa ospital ang pinakaayaw niyang nangyayari sa kanya. Hindi naman problema sa kanila ang pambayad, pero nakakahiya na rin kasi sa mga magulang niya dahil hindi ito ang unang beses siyang maisugod sa ospital dahil lang inatake siya ng allergy niya. Isa pa, ayaw niyang nagmumukhang mahina sa harap ng ibang tao. Pero dahil sa kapabayaan niya, nakaabala pa siya ng ibang tao. Kung aware lang siya doon sa bulaklak na nasa may pinto, hindi sana nangyari ‘to.

“H-Hindi naman sa gano’n. Hindi ka naman abala, sorry nasabi ko ‘yon. Nahi… _nahihiya kasi ako,”_ pabulong ang pagkikibigkas ni Baekhyun sa huling linya, pero dahil tahimik lang sa loob ng kwarto, hindi pa rin ito nakatakas sa pandinig ni Chanyeol.

“Nahihiya? Kanino? Sa’kin?”

Hindi nakasagot si Baekhyun at nanatiling nakayuko para na rin itago ang namumula na niyang mukha; pwede na nga siyang ihalintulad sa hinog na hinog na kamatis kung tutusin. Chanyeol took his silence as an affirmation na nahihiya nga si Baekhyun sa kanya, in which, hindi naman din niya maintindihan kasi siya nga ang dapat na nahihiya kasi siya pa ang nakaabala.

Marahang hinawakan naman ni Chanyeol ang baba ni Baekhyun upang iaangat ang ulo nito at magtama ang mga mata nila. Nagulat ang huli sa biglaang pagdampi ng kamay sa balat niya pero agad din naman siyang humilig sa mga kamay ni Chanyeol. “Babi.”

Baekhyun can’t help but to scoff at the other man’s endearment. “Nasasanay ka nang tawagin akong ganyan, ha.”

“Eh, doon din naman ang punta natin, bakit pa patatagalin?”

“’Di mo sure.”

Napatitig naman si Chanyeol sa mukha ng isa. Hindi maiiwasang hindi humanga kung gaano kaamo ang mukha ni Baekhyun. Hindi niya mapigilan na lalo pang palalimin ang nararamdaman para sa binata. At dahil sa nag-uumapaw na emosyon, hinila niya palapit si Baekhyun sa kanya at kinulong sa kanyang mga braso.

Gumanti naman ng yakap si Baekhyun, as stronger and tighter as the other’s. Hindi ito ang unang beses na niyakap siya ni chanyeol, hindi ito ang unang beses na mawalan ng espasyo sa pagitan nila, pero the feelings stay the same. Deep down inside him, alam niyang gusto niya rin ang isa. Baka nga mahal na niya. Pero ayaw niyang aminin, hindi niya kayang sumugal. Sobrang importante ni chanyeol sa kanya na hindi niya kakayanin sa oras na malaman nito ang totoo. Masaya na siya sa ganito, kuntento na siya sa kung anong meron sa kanila ngayon.

Hindi man ito ang unang beses, the warmth radiating through chanyeol’s embrace is still the same. Masarap sa pakiramdam. Ramdam pa rin niyang safe siya sa mga bisig nito.

Tahimik lang sila habang hindi kumakalas sa pagkakayakap sa isa’t isa, tanging mga paghinga lang nila at ang dumadagundong na pagtibok ng kanilang mga puso ang maririnig sa apat na sulok ng silid. Their hearts beat as one.

“I love you.”

Tuluyan nang bumagsak ang mga luhang hindi alam na kanina pa pinipigilan ni baekhyun. Emotions were hitting him so hard like a firetruck na gusto niyang sabihin pabalik ang tatlong salita. Pero alam niyang hindi pwede. Masasaktan niya lang si chanyeol once he said those three words back, at iyon ang pinakahuli niyang gagawin. Chanyeol is too precious, siya ‘yong tipo ng tao na hinding-hindi dapat sasaktan.

Kumalas si chanyeol, kahit ayaw niya pa, nang maramdaman ang mga hikbi ni baekhyun. Kinulong niya ang mukha nito sa kanyang mga palad at marahang pinunasan at mga luha nito. “Oh, bakit ka umiiyak.”

“Wala kang pakialam.”

Hindi napigilan ni chanyeol ang matawa. Na-ospital na nga siya’t lahat ang sungit pa rin ni Baekhyun sa kanya. Pinisil pa ang mukha ni Baekhyun sa pagitan ng mga kamay kaya lumabas ang pouty lips nito. _Ang cute cute, sarap halikan._

“Shenyol eno wo.”

Binitawan na niya ang mukha ni Baekhyun, pero imbis na sumagot, tiningnan niya lang si Baekhyun. Hindi maipinta ang mukha. kinabahan tuloy si baekhyun. “B-Bakit?”

“Dahil ba sa sinabi ko?”

“Ha?”

“Dahil ba nag-“I love you” ako kaya ka umiyak?”

Hindi sumagot si Baekhyun, sa halip at tumungo na lang siya. Hindi niya alam ang sasabihin. Kasi, oo. All this time alam niyang nire-repress niya lang ang feelings para kay Chanyeol, na after realizations kanina bago magising si chanyeol, alam niyang ayaw niya lang aminin. Kaya nang marinig ang mga salitang iyon kay Chanyeol, wala na siyang ibang magawa kundi umiyak.

Gustong-gusto niyang suklian. Mahirap din pala kasing itago.

_Pero baka kasi kaya niya ring sumugal. kahit sa saglit na oras lang. Deserve niya rin naman sigurong sumaya._

“Baekhyun?”

Imbis na sumagot, hinila lang ni baekhyun ang mukha ni Chanyeol para halikan ito sa kanyang labi. Another first ngayon araw, nagiging spoiled na talaga si Chanyeol sa kanya. _Charot._

Nagulat si Chanyeol, pero agad din namang gumanti ng halik nang magsimulang gumalaw si Baekhyun. Their lips dance in sync, like a missing puzzle finally completing each other. They aren’t making out, instead it is soft. It is passionate and heart-endearing. Being held by Chanyeol so tenderly, like he is some fragile glass, it makes Baekhyun want to be held forever. He has found his home in the latter’s embrace. He has found his safe haven.

Feeling ni Baekhyun sasabog na siya. After all the repression, ngayong nag-initiate siya ng first move, ang sarap pala sa pakiramdam. Hiling niya sana nasa panaginip na lang siya, sana nasa loob na siya ng pantasya para hindi na niya kailangan pang harapin ang reyalidad. Pero sa ngayon, wala na muna siyang pakialam. Sa ngayon, magpapadala na lang muna siya sa agos ng tadhana.

_Kahit ngayon lang. Saglit lang._

Nang kapusin ng hininga, kumalas ang dalawa ngunit pinanatiling magkadikit ang kanilang mga noo. “Ano ‘yon?” bulong ni Chanyeol.

Ngumiti si Baekhyun bago muling hinalikan si Chanyeol. Peck na lang ‘yon this time pero grabe pa rin ang tama kay Chanyeol. Hulog na hulog na nga talaga. “Hala abuso. Gustong-gusto mo pala lips ko, ha. Sarap ko ba humalik?”

Nawala ang mga ngiti sa labi ni Baekhyun. Humiwalay siya kay Chanyeol na nakatanggap naman ng batok mula sa kanya. Hindi talaga nawawala ang oras na iinisin siya ng isa. “Panira ka ng moment, bwisit ka.”

“Aray! Grabe naman talaga siya.”

“Kung ano-ano kasi sinasabi mo!”

“Sorry na oh,” hinila niya si Baekhyun palapit sa kanya para makahiga ito sa tabi niya. Nagpahila naman ang huli at inihiling pa ang ulo sa _matigas_ na dibidb ni Chanyeol. “Bakit mo nga ako hinalikan?”

“Hulaan mo.”

“Baekhyun.”

Bago pa makasagot si Baekhyun, nagulat sila nang may magsalita. Sobrang focused nila sa isa’t isa na hindi nila narinig na may pumasok pala sa pintuan.

“Tapos n’yo na bang kainin ang isa’t isa?” yari, nahuli sila ni kuya Jun. 

* * *

Simula nang ma-discharge, lagi na silang nakikitang magkasama sa loob at labas ng campus. Mahirap nang paghiwalayin, akala mo pinagdikit ng sandamakmak na mighty bond. Hindi na rin pinabibisita ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol sa shop. Diretso na ito agad sa bahay nila. Pati yung flower vase na for aesthetic sa entrance ng bahay nila pinalitan na lang ng artificial flower.

Kung may nagbago man sa relasyon ng dalawa, it only became deeper and more serious. ‘Yong halos hindi ngumingiting si Baekhyun, halos mapunit na ang labi tuwing nasa paligid si Chanyeol. Oo, masungit pa rin minsan, but that’s he’s only way to hide his embarrassment whenever Chanyeol says something “stupid”.

At… _lots of momols_.

Nahuli pa sila one time ni Johnny sa boy’s restroom. Nakalimutan daw kasing i-lock ni Chanyeol ang pinto. Syempre hindi naman mawawala na ibubulgar ang nasaksihan ni Johnny sa mga kaibigan.

“Ano na bang ganap sa inyo ni Chanyeol?” minsang tanong sa kanya ni Jaehyun.

Nasa school cafeteria sila after a _long ass ride_. Joke, nandito sila after a tiring and excruciating final exams. Isang subject lang today, and fortunately the last na rin, kaya maagang natapos at may time pang magmeryenda.

Isa na lang talaga masasabi nila. _Finally._ Graduation na lang ang inaantay. ‘Di pa sure si Baekhyun kung aabot ba siya, but oh well…

“Wala,” sagot niya sabay kagat sa burger niya. Pangatlo na niya ‘yon, actually.

Sa totoo lang, ayaw niyang marinig ‘yong mga gano’ng klase ng tanong kasi wala naman kasi talaga. And acknowledging it, na walang ibig sabihin ‘yong mga nangyayari sa kanila ni Chanyeol ngayon means he’s aware na he’s only hurting them both.

“Gago anong wala? Ano ‘yon landian na walang label?”

“Oo.”

Napatanga na lang ang kaibigan sa sagot niya. Kung tutuusin, mismong siya natatangahan sa inaasta niya ngayon. Alam niyang mali yung ginagawa niya. Alam niyang masasaktan lang sila pareho sa ginagawa niya, pero mas masasaktan lang silang dalawa kung papayag siyang maging boyfriend ni Chanyeol. At ayaw niya n’on. Ayaw niyang pumasok sa isang relasyon. Hindi ito ang tamang oras at panahon para sa mga ganitong bagay.

“Alam mo namang mahal na mahal ka nung tao.” Oo, alam niya. Wala namang oras na hindi ipinaalam at ipinaramdam sa kanya ni Chanyeol na hindi siya mahal nito, eh.

“Bakit ba ayaw mong sagutin?” Dagdag pa ng kaibigan.

“Ayoko lang.” _‘Di pa pwede. Sasaktan ko lang si chanyeol, iiwan ko lang din siya._

Nakita niyang napahilamos ng mukha ang bestfriend. If he were in his place, baka kanina niya pa nasapak ang sarili. “Bro, tingin mo ba deserve ni Chanyeol ‘yang ginagawa mo? Alam ba niya na ganyan lang tingin mo sa relasyon n’yo?”

Hindi. Alam niyang hindi. In fact, the world doesn’t deserve Chanyeol because of his kind and soft heart. At kung meron man, hindi si Baekhyun ‘yon. maybe he’ll just enjoy his time with Chanyeol bago siya umalis.

“Kung naghahanap ka ng kalandian lang, sana hindi si Chanyeol. ‘Wag mo namang paglaruan ‘yong tao.”

“Tangina Jaehyun, hindi ko siya pinaglalaruan at alam ko ang ginagawa ko. At kaya ni Chanyeol ang sarili niya, he wouldn’t be hurt at something so little like this!”

Sa sobrang inis, kwinelyuhan ni Jaehyun ang bestfriend. Napipikon siya sa inaasta ng bestfriend. Sobrang higpit ng pagkakahawak na halos hindi na makahinga si Baekhyun. Nagulat naman ang mga tao sa cafeteria at hindi inaasahan ang eksena kaya hindi agad sila nakakilos. Mabuti na lang at pumasok ang tatlong magkakaibigan at agad inawat ang dalawa.

“Jaehyun, Baekhyun, ano ba yan!” hawak ni Johnny si Jaehyun, si Sehun kay Baekhyun, habang pumagitna naman si Chanyeol sa dalawa.

“Ilayo n’yo ko d’yan, masasapak ko talaga ‘yan,” dinuro pa niya ang bestfriend.

“Wow Jaehyun, bestfriend mo ko.”

“That’s the point! Bestfriend kita kaya hindi ko kukunsitihin ‘yang ginagawa mo!” Padabog niyang inalis ang pagkakahawak sa kanya ni Johnny at nauna nang umalis. Tinapik naman nila Sehun at Johnny si Chanyeol at sumenyas na susundan muna ang umalis na kaibigan.

The atmosphere was calm, and at the same time tensed. Chanyeol was just strumming his guitar beside Baekhyun, pero hindi niya alam kung paano magsisimula ng conversation. Nakatulala lang ito sa bintana ng treehouse, malalim ang iniisip. When a tear rolled down the latter’s face, agad lumapit si Chanyeol para hawakan ang mukha ni Baekhyun at punasan ang luhang tumulo.

“Hey. Hey, babi. What’s wrong? Bakit ka umiiyak?”

Halata namang nagulat ang isa, at nang maka-recover, tumawa pa ito ng walang kahit anong bahid ng humor. “Wala, napuwing lang yan, sira.”

“Babi, sa’kin ka pa nagsinungaling talaga? Eh pati nga utot mo alam na alam ko na ang amoy, ikaw pa?”

“Baliw! Wala nga.”

“Baekhyun.”

“Am I leading you on?”

Dahil sa tanong ni Baekhyun ay natahimik ang paligid. Wala ni isang nagsasalita sa kanila. At kinakabahan si Baekhyun dahil sa walang natatanggap na sagot. Baka kasi oo, hindi naman malabo ‘yon. Magsasalita na sana siya ulit nang inunahan na siya ni Chanyeol.

“Ewan. Based naman sa pinakikita mo sa’kin, mutual ang feelings, ‘di ba? If you’re leading me on, ewan. Siguro, medyo. Kasi kung wala naman, hindi naman tayo aabot sa ganito, right?”

“Pero paano kung wala talaga? Paano kung ayoko pa pala?”

Saglit na natahimik ulit si Chanyeol. Tinatantya ang bawat salitang dapat lalabas mula sa bibig niya.

“Kung wala, edi that’s our problem to fix. That’s a topic we have to discuss. Kasi for sure naman na aware kang mahal kita, ‘di ba? Aware kang umaasa ako sa _something_ na meron tayo ngayon,” saglit na humintong muli para maglabas ng isang malalim na buntong-hininga. Hindi siya handa sa ganitong usapan. “Pero kung ayaw mo pa, kung hindi ka pa handa, then walang problema sa’kin ‘yon. Babi, whenever you’re ready nandito lang naman ako. Hindi naman ako aalis hanggang sa maging handa kang papasukin ako sa buhay mo nang tuluyan. Hindi naman ako nandito lang for fling. Nandito ako para sa seryosohan. Kaya iintayin kita.”

This time, lumapit na siya kay Baekhyun at lumuhod sa harap nito. Pinunasan niya ulit ang mga luhang tumutulo na mula sa mga nito. Ang umiiyak ang pinakaayaw niyang makita kay Baekhyun. Hindi niya kaya, nanghihina siya lalo. “Okay ba ‘yon, hmm?”

“You’re going to wait?”

“Definitely.”

“Eh paano kung it will take years? Decades?”

“Whatever it takes.”

Dahil sa narinig ay napayakap na nang mahigpit si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol. Hindi na rin niya napigilan na mapaiyak nang malakas. Sana lang, alam ng huli ang nararamdaman niya para sa kanya. Sana sapat na yung lakas ng kabog ng dibdib niya para ipaalam na meron. Na oo, mahal niya rin. Pero hindi ngayon. Hindi muna. Marami pa siyang kailangang gawin at tapusin. _Mas importante._

“Babi.”

“Hmm?”

“I love you. Tahan na, ha?” Chanyeol pecked him on the lips that made him smile at last. "Kiss ko lang pala magpapangiti sa'yo, eh."

Imbis na sumagot, ngumti lang si Baekhyun at hinila pabalik si Chanyeol to reconnect their lips, and this time, their lips danced in sync.

Nang mahimasmasan ay hinila na si Chanyeol si Baekhyun. “Sa’n tayo pupunta?”

“Sa inyo?”

“Huh? Why?”

“Celebration daw sabi ni tita.”

“For what?”

Napahinto si Baekhyun at dahil hawak ni Chanyeol ang kamay, napahinto na rin ang huli. “Babi…”

Kinabahan si Baekhyun sa tingin ni Chanyeol. Ang seryoso kasi nito masyado. Pero dahil sabi naman nito ay celebration daw, na ‘di niya alam kung para saan, wala naman sigurong masamang nangyari. ‘Di ba?

“Babi, YOU PASSED YOUR ENTRANCE EXAM!”

Good news ‘yon ‘di ba? Good news ‘yon kasi ‘yon naman talaga ang hinihiling niyang mangyari sa una pa lang ‘di ba? Pero bakit parang hindi siya masaya? Bakit ang bigat ng dibdib niya? Dahil ba alam niyang nalalapit na ang araw ng pag-alis? Bakit parang ayaw na niya bigla?

“Oh, ‘di ka ba masaya?”

Doon natauhan si Baekhyun at nasapo ang ulo sa isip-isip. Masaya siya. Masaya dapat siya. He’s one step ahead para matupad ang mga pangarap niya. Wala dapat makapipigil para maisatupad ang mga iyon. Kaya, matapos ang isang malalim na paghinga, ngumiti siya nang malapad. ‘Yong hindi halata ng kaharap na may kung anong pumapasok sa isip niya.

“Nagulat lang ako. Tara na!”

To show _fake_ enthusiasm, siya na mismo ang humila kay Chanyeol para makauwi na sila.

Pagsasabihan na lang niya ang sarili mamaya, baka sakaling bumalik siya sa katinuan.

Pagkauwi ay si kuya Junmyeon agad ang bumungad sa dalawa. Binuhat niya pa si Baekhyun at pinaikot-ikot sa ere. “Congrats, bro! I knew you’d ace it!”

Pagkatapos kumain ay agad na hinila ni papa Byun si Chanyeol para maglaro ng pool. ‘Yon naman ang madalas na ginagawa ng dalawa tuwing nagkikita. Si Chanyeol na nga yata ang paboritong anak.

Napansin naman ni Junmyeon ang kapatid na nakatulala, gawain ng isa sa tuwing may malalim na iniisip. “Anong problema? Bakit kanina ka pa tahimik?”

Tantyado talaga siya ng kuya niya at ang bilis basahin. “’Di ko alam, kuya.”

“Bakit parang di ka masaya? Si Chanyeol ba?”

Buti na lang nasa garden sila. Hindi maririnig ng kahit sino bukod sa dalawa ang mga hikbi ni Baekhyun. Kanina pa siya nagpipigil at mahirap palang pigilan. Ang hirap palang kimkimin na lang. Ang tagal niyang tinago sa loob niya yung takot at sakit na maiiwan niya dito si Chanyeol. ‘Yong takot na maging hadlang ito sa mga pangarap niya.

“Gusto mo pa bang tumuloy, bunso?”

Tinatawag lang siyang bunso ni kuya Jun kapag mga ganitong mabigat ang usapan. Kapag ganitong sinasabi niya na p’wedeng-p’wede siyang sandalan ng kapatid.

“Oo, kuya. Sobra. ‘Di pwedeng hindi ako tutuloy do’n. Pinaghirapan ko ‘yon hindi para itapon lang para sa isang tao, alam mo ‘yan.”

“Hindi naman basta ‘isang tao’ lang si Chanyeol para sa’yo. Nakikita ko sa mga mata mo, bunso, na he holds a special place in your heart. Kaya ka ganyan. Natatakot ka kasi parang ayaw mo nang tumuloy, ayaw mo siyang iwan.”

Hindi siya sumagot. Hindi niya alam ang isasagot dahil alam niyang tama ang kuya niya. Ilang segundong puro hikbi lang ni Baekhyun ang maririnig sa buong espasyo, kaya nilapitan na ito ng kuya at ikinulong sa bisig. Buti na lang may kuya siya na handing makinig sa kanya sa kahit anong oras.

“’Di niya alam na sa Canada ako mag-aaral, kuya. Wala akong sinabihan kahit isa.”

“Baekhyun.”

“Kasi pakiramdam ko, ‘pag sinabi ko, lalo na kay Chanyeol, hahadlangan niya ko. At isang sabi niya lang, tingin ko bibigay ko. Ayoko no’n kuya. Hindi p’wede ‘yon. I’ve seen those a lot of times sa mga movie and hindi maganda ang kinalalabasan ‘pag hindi mo pinili ‘yong pangarap mo. Ayokong kalimutan ‘yon para lang kay Chanyeol.”

“Pero hindi ‘to movie, bunso. Maiintindihan naman ni Chanyeol basta ipaliwanag mo.”

Kilala naman natin bilang irrational ang ating bida. At once na naniwala na siya sa isang bagay, mahirap nang baguhin. Kaya hindi na niya inisip ang mararamdaman ni Chanyeol kapag hindi niya sinabi. Hindi na niya inisip na baka nga maintindihan nito at suportahan pa siya.

“’Di ko na alam, kuya. Una pa lang kasi sabi ko hindi ako magpapasok ng tao sa buhay ko. Makakaapekto lang sila sa future ko, at tama nga ako.”

“Alam mo naman sigurong may future ka pa rin kahit nandito ka, ‘di ba? Na hindi mo naman kailangang gawin ang mga ‘to para kay mama, para sa’min.”

Alam niya. Aware naman siya, pero it’s his own choice. Walang pumipilit sa kanya. Siya lang ‘yong may gusto na makapasok sa university sa Canada nang malaman na pwede siyang i-recommend ng tito niyang doon din nag-graduate. Desisyon niya na doon papasok dahil gaya nga ng sabi niya, bigger opportunities will arise kapag dito siya graduate, scholar pa siya.

“Alam mo namang tinanggap ka namin nang buo,” dagdag pa ng kuya niya.

Alam niya rin. Pero nahihiya siya. ‘Di naman obligasyon ng foster parents niyang kupkupin at alagaan siya. That’s right. Ampon siya. His mom who raised him right now is actually his aunt, kapatid ito ng totoong nanay niya—na hindi niya kung nasaang lupalop ng mundo, at wala na siyang balak hagilapin pa ito. Iniwan na siya, eh. At kuntento na siya sa pamilyang nagpalaki sa kanya. Masaya siya sa puder nila.

Gusto lang talaga niyang ibalik lahat ng sacrifices nila for him. That’s why he’s doing this. Para sa kanya at para sa pamilya.

That’s Baekhyun. Masyadong mataas ang pangarap niya for him and his family. Nagdadalawang-isip siya ngayon pero his desire is more prominent. Mas nag-uumigting ang kagustuhang umalis kaya sigurado siyang hindi na siya mapipigilan ng kahit ano o kahit sino pa. Kahit si Chanyeol pa.

“Pero paano ka? Paano kayo?”

“Hindi naman lahat ng bagay sa mundo permanente. And maybe…”

Saglit na huminto si Baekhyun para huminga nang malalim at kumuha ng lakas ng loob. _Ito na siguro ‘yon?_

“…and maybe this is the time to finally end it.”

Wala pa ngang nasisimulan, tinapos na agad. Maghihintay naman si Chanyeol. Maghihintay siya, ‘di ba? Sabi niya pa whatever it takes. Maghihintay siya hanggang sa maging handa siya. ‘Di ba?

* * *

Tirik na tirik na ang araw kaya ramdam na niya ang pawis na tumutulo sa likod. Pinaypayan ang sarili gamit ang kamay habang kumukuha ng panyo para punasan ang pawis sa noo. ang init ng suot niyang suit, sa totoo lang.

Matapos ang ilang minuto ay narinig ang kampana ng simbahan dahilan para tumayo ang mga tao, hudyat na magsisimula na ang seremonya.

Sa dulo ng altar, kita na niya si Chanyeol. Kitang-kita na niya ang mga ngiting umaabot hanggang tenga. Ang layo niya pa pero kita niya kung pa'no kalutkutin ang dulo ng long sleeves, isa sa mga mannerisms nito tuwing kinabahan. Pero mula sa malayo, kita niya rin kung gaano kasaya at kung gaano ka-importante ang araw na ‘to para sa kanya. Para sa kanilang dalawa.

Saglit niyang nilingon ang bride bago magsimulang maglakad. Ang ganda niya. Ang ganda ni Mabel.

At alam niyang deserve na deserve nila ang isa’t isa. Deserve ni Mabel si Chanyeol. Kasi siya yung nagbigay ng mga bagay na nagkulang siya. Siya yung umako nung mga bagay na dapat siya ang gagawa. Siya yung palaging nandyan sa tabi ni Chanyeol tuwing kailangan niya ng karamay. Karamay sa mundo sa tuwing naiisip niya na pinagkakaitan siya nito.

Hindi pa man nakakaabot hanggang dulo, hindi na niya napigilan pa ang mga luhang kanina pa nagbabadyang tumulo mula sa mga mata.

Bakit ba siya nandito? Ano bang ginagawa niya rito? Alam niyang hindi niya kakayanin lalo pa’t siya ang kinuhang best man ni Chanyeol. Pero ano bang magagawa niya kung hindi niya kayang tanggihan ang hiling nito? Ano bang magagawa niya yung bumibigay siya sa ngiti ng isang Chanyeol Park?

_Sinasaktan niya lang ang sarili niya._

Kung paano siya naging best man? Simple lang.

“Napakainit talaga dito, bwisit.”

When he said 6 years ago na mas malaki ang oppurtunities ang matatanggap ‘pag sa university na pinaggalingan siya grumaduate, he’s not lying.

And he’s more than contented. A sentence, or even a paragraph, cannot describe what he’s currently feeling. Unti-unti nang natutupad ang mga pangarap niya.

Kaya ngayon, he was assigned as the Head Design Engineer agad sa kompanya na affiliated sa pinagta-trabahuhan niya sa Canada. The said company was located at the Philippines, that’s why he’s here, sa taxi papuntang trabaho.

What he didn’t expect, though, was to meet him this instant. Sa kompanya mismo na pinapasukan niya sa kasalukuyan.

_Dito rin pala siya nagta-trabaho._

Mag-isa lang itong nakaupo sa cafeteria, nakatungo dahil nagkakalutkot ng kung ano sa cellphone.

Ilang minuto siyang nakatayo sa entrance, mukhang tanga dahil sa gitna pa talaga ito nakapwesto. Tinitigan lang niya ang isa, nagdadalawang-isip kung lalapitan ba o magkukunwaring hindi na lang nakita. He noticed how he got more buff. Maybe he’s become taller, hindi niya sure. In the end, nagdesisyon siyang lapitan ito. Wala namang masama, ‘di ba? After all, they had their _almost._

Kaso, ni hindi pa man lang nakakahakbang ang isang paa nang lumapit ang tatlong hindi niya inaasahang makikita niya rin dito. Nakita niyang binatukan ni Sehun si Chanyeol na hindi naman pumayag na magpatalo, dahilan para magtawanan ang mga kasama.

_Close pa pala silang lahat._

Nakaramdam ng kirot sa dibdib si Baekhyun. Naiinggit siya kasi tinanggalan niya ng komunikasyon ang lahat ng kaibigan. Napako na naman ang mga paa niya dahil hindi niya alam kung may karapatan pa ba siyang lapitan sila.

Sa labas na lang siguro siya bibili ng makakain. Paalis na sana nang may dumating na naman na bago sa lamesa. Tumabi ito kay Chanyeol at nang makaupo, hinalikan niya ito sa labi.

_Akala ko ba handang maghintay?_

Napasinghap na lang si Baekhyun dahil sa nakita. Ang pangit ng bungad sa kanya ng Pilipinas. Ang malas niya sa unang araw pa lang ng trabaho.

Hindi nga siya nagkamali nang isipin na babalewalain lang siya ng mga ito. When he was introduced as the new head design engineer, hindi man lang umabot sa tenga ang ngiting ibinigay sa kanya. Parang hindi sila masayang nandito siya. Ni hindi man lang nga siya binati at kinumusta after the introductions na siya ang bagong boss nila pansamantala.

Ano pa nga bang aasahan niya? Umalis siya nang walang pasabi, eh. Sinaktan ko pa kaibigan nila.

The first few days were hard. No, hindi ‘yong mismong trabaho niya ang mahirapan because he was literally born to excel. Kasama niya sa isang department lang ang mga dating kaibigan and the way they won’t throw him even a single glance was hard. Gustong-gusto niyang lapitan sila. But they would act as if hindi sila magkakakilala.

At si Chanyeol. Kakausapin lang siya nito sa tuwing may report na ipapasa o sa tuwing may gusto siyang konsultahin tungkol sa kasalukuyang project na ginagawa. Hindi na rin ito tumitingin sa kanya katulad ng dati. Boss na lang talaga yata siya.

Sabi niya sa sarili niya, okay lang. Hindi naman siya nandito para sa kanila. He’s here to work. Isang buwan lang naman siya dito, hindi rin naman magtatagal. Pero mahirap magsinungaling sa sarili.

Alam niyang gusto niyang balikan. Deep inside him, pagtapak na pagtapak niya dito sa Pilipinas, he knew he wanted second chance. Akala niya nga pabor sa kanya ang mundo dahil magkatrabaho pa sila ni Chanyeol. But now he’s convinced na malas talaga siya.

He would see them more often sa cafeteria. Was it a good thing na nasa kabilang department ang girlfriend ni Chanyeol? Hindi niya alam. Basta hindi niya kayang tagalan na makitang the couple would look all _lovey dovey_ sa harap niya.

The spark in Chanyeol’s eyes kapag nandyan yung babae? Indescribable. Ni hindi nga niya maalalang ganoon siya tingnan ni Chanyeol noon. Inggit na inggit na siya. Ang hirap-hirap nang pigilan kasi siya dapat ‘yon, eh. Siya dapat ‘yong nasa pwesto nung babae. Siya yung nginingitian. Siya yung nilalambing. Siya yung hawak ang kamay. Siya yung niyayakap. Siya dapat yung mahal ngayon.

_Dinadala niya rin kaya ito sa treehouse?_

Alam naman niyang kasalanan niya. Kasi umaasa pa siya sa pangalawang pagkakataon, when we all know he’s 6 years late. Siya yung nababalot pa rin sa nakaraan.

It’s almost one month when he decided to make amends. Susubukan niya na rin kasi baka pwede ba, ‘di ba? Baka nalilito lang si Chanyeol at siya talaga ang mahal nito.

That’s why one lunch, kinapalan niya ang mukha at lumapit sa mesa nila Chanyeol nang walang pasabi.

“Hi! Kumusta kayo?” The laughter died down. Kinakabahan siya pero hindi niya pinahalata. It’s now or never. “Who would’ve thought na magkikita-kita ulit tayo sa isang work 6 years after, ano? Grabe na-miss ko—”

Bago pa man matapos ang sasabihin ay sumabat na si Jaehyun. “Bakit nandito ka?”

Para siyang binuhusan ng malamig na tubig dahil sa tono ng boses nito. Naalala niyang hindi na nga pala naayos ang misunderstanding nila. Halos isang buwan matapos malaman na natanggap si Baekhyun sa university sa Canada ay umalis na rin agad ito. Dahil parehas mataas ang pride, walang nag-initiate ng first move. Hanggang sa tuluyan nang hindi na-resolve at ang pagkakaibigan ay dahan-dahang naibaon na sa lupa. Pinitol rin naman kasi ni Baekhyun ang komunikasyon sa mga ito, blocked sa lahat ng social medias.

“Mali na ba ngayon na kumustahin mga kaibigan ko?”

“Talaga, kaibigan mo kami?”

“Jaehyun,” saway ni Johnny.

“Nawalan ako ng gana,” sabi nito at umalis na ng cafeteria. Sehun and Johnny only look at him with sympathy.

“Nagtatampo lang ‘yon. Sandali kausapin ko,” sabi pa ng huli at sinundan ang dating bestfriend.

“Good to see you again, Baek,” sabi naman ni Sehun at sumunod na rin sa naunang dalawang umalis. Buti pa sila hindi galit sa kanya.

Akala niya aalis na rin Chanyeol. Pero hindi man lang ito kumibo. Tahimik lang itong nakatingin sa kanya. Sa paraan ng pagtitig sa kanya, parang nilalait ang buong pagkatao niya. Nakaramdam naman siya ng hiya kaya tumungo na lang ito. Hindi na niya bigla alam ang sasabihin.

“C-Chanyeol…”

“Kumusta ka?” Dahil sa narinig ay agad napaangat ang tingin. Feeling niya magkaka-stiff neck pa siya.

_Huh?_

“I never expect to see you here, really. Actually, I never expected to see you at all, you know? Akala ko hindi ka na magpapakita after leaving, eh.”

Nakaupo siya pero feeling niya bibigay ang tuhod niya. Nanghihina siya. Hindi siya makasagot. Sa lahat ng bagay na hindi beyond sa knowledge niya may sagot siya. Pero bakit nakatikom lang ang bibig niya at walang lumalabas na salita?

“Hindi ka ba galit?” Finally, he found his voice. “’Di ka ba galit katulad ni Jaehyun?”

Ngitian lang naman siya nito. This time he knows it’s sincere and genuine. “Hindi ako galit. Hindi kami galit. Nagtatampo lang ‘yon, but really, just give him some time. Wala naman kasi talagang nag-expect na makikita ka ulit namin. Explain mo bakit ka umalis. He’ll understand. Bestfriend mo ‘yon eh.”

“Ikaw?”

“Anong ako?”

“Hindi mo ba ‘ko tatanungin?”

“Kuya Jun already told me everything.”

Bago pa bumuka ang bibig, inunahan na siya ni Chanyeol. “Sa labas tayo?”

Dinala siya ni Chanyeol sa garden na hindi niya alam ay nage-exist pala sa building na ‘to. Sila lang ang tao. Maaraw pero at the same time mahangin. Kinakabahan siya dahil alam niyang dinala siya rito para mas makapag-usap sila nang maayos. Ang lakas ng kabog ng dibdib niya pero at the same time ang peaceful ng palagid kaya kahit papa'no kumakalma siya.

Ilang minutong katahimikan ang namagitan sa dalawa. Maririnig lang ang hangin na humahampas sa mga dahon, when Chanyeol decided to finally break the silence.

“I was devasted, you know? Kasi you suddenly left. Wala ka man lang paabiso. Magkatext lang tayo no'n pero hindi ko alam na paalis ka na pala. Na lalayo ka na pala. The next thing I knew, I was crying at your mom’s embrace kasi hindi mo man lang ako sinabihan na sa ibang bansa ka na pala mag-aaral. I had to know pa sa ibang tao.”

Siguro nga kanina pa rin siya nagpipigil ng luha. Dahil ngayon, sunod-sunod na silang nagbabagsakan mula sa mga mata niya. Kung dati, hahawakan at yayakapin siya ni Chanyeol sa tuwing umiiyak siya ng ganito. Pero iba na pala talaga ngayon, ano? Kasi hinayaan na lang siya nito.

“Maiintindihan ko naman. Tatanggapin ko naman kung hindi ako kasama sa mga plano mo. Mahal kita, eh. Hindi kita hahadlangan sa mga pangarap mo. Ang mahirap lang sa part ko, naiwan ako nang hindi alam kung may babalik pa ba o wala,” huminto si Chanyeol para humingang malalim. Hindi na rin niya napigilan ang mga luha. Rekindling memories from the past, sure, hurt you so bad. Nag-iwan din kasi ng sugat ang nakaraan kaya ang hirap na biglang ibabalik ng ganito.

“Kasi sabi mo noon hindi ka pa handa, ‘di ba? At maghihintay naman ako. Nag-intay ako kung kelan mo ko tatawagan. Nag—”

“Hindi mo man lang ako sinubukang kontakin?”

“Bakit pa?” Nagulat si Baekhyun sa biglaang pagtaas ng tono nito. “Para saan? Hindi naman kita hahabulin kasi desisyon mo nang iwanan ako. Inaantay ko lang kung tatawagan mo ko para sabihing mahal mo rin ako. At least, doon, may panghahawakan ako. Kasi mahirap umasa sa isang bagay na wala naman. But 6 years later, wala pa rin. Ang tanga ko, ano? For assuming things dahil lang we did something na hindi pang-kaibigan lang.”

Naiintidhan na niya. Wala na talaga siyang pag-asa. Ang laki pala talaga ng kasalanan niya. Ngayon binabalot na siyang if only's at what if's.

“You asked me 6 years ago if you’re leading me on? Yes, you did, Baekhyun.”

Ganito pala kahirap kapag nagbackfire sa’yo lahat ano? Hindi naman siya mali for pursuing his dreams, ‘di ba? Pero bakit masakit pa rin? Kasi siya yung hindi naka-move on at umaasa pa ring may babalikan? Kasi mahal niya pa rin kahit alam niya kung gaano niya ito sinaktan?

“You left me in the dark, pero masaya ako para sa’yo, Baekhyun. Kahit hindi ko alam kung nasaang parte ka man ng mundo, I’m just quietly supporting you. I’m still rooting for your success. Gano’n kita kamahal. Hindi ako katulad ng iniisip mo noon na pipigilan kang umalis dahil lang ayokong magkalayo tayo. _Mahal kita pero suportado kita_.”

Napayakap na lang ng mahigpit si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol. Hindi maubos-ubos ang luha niya. He’s glad na hindi ito galit sa kanya. He’s relieved na hindi ito nagtanim ng sama ng loob sa kanya. Gumanti na rin naman ng yakap ang isa.

Na-miss nila ‘to, being held by each other, sharing each other’s warmth.

But both of them also know na hindi na pwede. Huli na sila.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry…”

“Shh. You were never wrong for being eager to achieve your dreams. Tandaan mo ‘yan, ha?”

Tango naman ang isinagot nito at mas humigpit pa ang yakap.

_I love you, still._

Hanggang bulong na lang siya sa hangin. Sana noon niya pa sinabi, no'ng may karapatan pa siya.

In the end, nagkausap na rin naman sila ng bestfriend. Magaling pa rin kasi talagang mangumbinse si Chanyeol at napapayag na patawarin na rin ni Jaehyun ang kaibigan. Yumakap pa nga ito na halos hindi na makahinga si Baekhyun dahil na-miss niya raw ito ng sobra.

The project Baekhyun handles finally ended successfully. Nagtagal nga lang siya nang higit pa sa expected dahil hindi pa bumabalik ang original head design engineer. To celebrate their success, kinuha nila ang isang buong maliit na bar na pagma-may-ari ng kapatid ng isa sa mga teammates niya.

The sound was blasting through the whole space. Dinig na dinig din ang mga hiyawan at tawanan ng mga tao rito. Pride was emitting through him dahil after ng ilang months nilang pagpapagod, finally, naging successful din ang project nila.

“Grabe naman si boss, para kang nagse-senti d’yan.”

Nasa isang stool lang si Baekhyun nang bigla siyang lapitan ni Jaehyun. “Siraulo.”

“Do’n ka sa table namin, dali,” wala na siyang nagawa pa dahil hinila na rin naman siya papunta doon sa lamesa nila. Okay lang naman talaga sana. Sila Sehun naman ‘yon. Ayos lang talaga kaso nandoon din kasi si Mabel. Nakapulupot pa ang braso ni Chanyeol sa bewang nito habang nakikapagtawanan sa mga kaibigan.

“Boss Baekhyun!”

Nang makaupo, pinilit na lang niyang makisama. Pinilit niyang hindi pansinin kung paano may mga times na nagbubulungan ang dalawa sa harap niya sabay biglang magtatawanan. O kung paano bigla na lang hahalikan ni Chanyeol ang girlfriend sa bunbunan. Parang sinasadya. Parang sinasampal talaga sa kanya na wala siyang pag-asa.

Bigla namang natigil ang biruan sa lamesa nila dahil may tumawag kay Chanyeol mula sa stage.

“Engr. Chanyeol pa-sample naman ng kanta mo d’yan!”

Naghiyawan naman ang mga tao at in-encourage si Chanyeol na umakyat ng stage. Nahihiyang ngiti naman ang isinagot nito. “Huy, ano ba kayo. Ayoko nga!”

“Engr. Park! Engr. Park! Engr. Park!” sigaw ng mga tao kasama na rin ang mga kasama nila sa lamesa.

“Go na, baby, dali! Let the world hear you sing,” sabi sa kanya ng girlfriend kaya wala na itong nagawa kundi tumayo at umakyat ng stage.

_Baby, amputa._

He just ignored how Mabel proudly smiles at his boyfriend. Itinuon na lang niya ang atensyon kay Chanyeol dahil after all, ilang taon niya ring hindi narinig ang boses nito.

“Uhh…ano ba ‘to. Kayo talaga, nahihiya nga ako, eh,” sabi nito sabay kamot sa ulo pero nasa hita na niya ang gitara at hawak na rin sa isang kamay ang mic.

“Sus!”

“Okay ito na. Actually this is for later sana, pero I think this is just the perfect time,” tumikhim ito bago ngumiti at tumingin sa kanya. Lumakas ang kabog ng dibdib niya. Bakit nakatingin sa kanya? Kakantahan ba siya ulit gaya ng dati?

**_It took one look_ **

**_And forever lay out in front of me_ **

****

“Ganda talaga ng boses niya, ‘no?”

Nagulat siya ng biglang may magsalita sa tabi niya. ‘Di niya namalayan na tumabi na pala sa kanya si Mabel. Sila na lang din ang natira sa lamesa dahil lumipat sa may unahan ang mga kaibigan para suportahan si Chanyeol.

And that’s where it hit him. Hindi sa kanya nakatingin si Chanyeol. _Sa katabi niya._

**_I take one step away_ **

**_And I find myself coming back to you_ **

**_My one and only_ **

**_One and only you_ **

****

_Putangina._

Tumayo si Chanyeol at naglakad palapit sa kanila. Sa _kanya._ Patuloy pa rin ang pagkanta at may malaking ngiti pang nakadikit sa mga labi niya. Pinilit niyang hindi gawin pero dumako ang tingin niya kay Mabel. Her smile is so wide that he wishes he could wipe it off her face. Her eyes are also glued to Chanyeol only. Parang may sarili silang mundo at walang pakialam sa mga tao sa paligid nila.

Hindi na niya napigilan pang mapasinghap kasabay ng mga tao sa loob ng bar nang lumuhod si Chanyeol sa harap ni Mabel.

“Love, Mabel. I know this is so sudden. Dapat mamaya pa talaga ‘to, but I think of one song with you on my mind. Remember on our college days, when I told you I was going to marry you someday? This is it, I’m fulfilling my promise to you, that I will spend the rest of my days with you. To grow gray hair together with you.

This is me, kneeling in front of you to let you know that, siguradong-sigurado na ‘ko. Ikaw at ikaw lang, panghabang buhay na. So, Mabel, my one and only, will you let me spend the rest of our lives together?”

Nilahad ni Mabel ang kamay para sabihing, _Yes, I’m marrying you._

Napuno ng palakpakan at sigawan ang bar at tumayo na si Chanyeol para yakapin ng mahigpit ang girlfriend, na ngayon ay fiancé na niya.

_Tangina, bakit ngayon pa._

Matagal na palang nakaplano ang kasal. Sorpresa pala ‘to ni Chanyeol para sa anniversary nila. Oo na lang ang kulang mula kay Mabel. And he can’t help but to scoff. Ganoon na talaga kasigurado si Chanyeol sa kaniya, ano? Nagplano siya ng kasal kahit hindi naman siya sigurado kung papayag ba ang kasintahan. Paano kung ayaw pala, edi nasayang lang lahat ng efforts niya?

He’d say Chanyeol was reckless on that part. But his answer to Baekhyun?

_“She’s worth everything.”_

Pero hindi talaga pabor sa kanya ang mundo, ano? Dahil siya pa ang kinuhang best man ni Chanyeol. Gusto niya itong sapukin dahil bakit siya? Nananadya ba siya?

_“I feel betrayed!”_ Ika pa nga ni Sehun nang malaman ito.

Pero tinawanan lang sila ni Chanyeol. Si Baekhyun daw kasi ang first love. Sa kanya raw nararamdamn yung connection, na sa kanya ipagkatiwala ang magiging man of honor. Nagpipigil lang talagang sumigaw si Baekhyun.

_Tama ba ‘yon? May sense ba ‘tong sinasabi ni Chanyeol?!_

Sa huli, napapayag na rin naman siya nito. Ano bang magagawa niya kung isang ngiti, isang akap, wala, umiikot na ulit yung mundo niya? _Charot._

_Anong magagawa niya kung kahinaan niya ang ngiti ng isang Chanyeol Park?_

That’s why 3 months after the proposal din naganap ang kasal. _Sana all? Sana all._

Napabalik na lang siya sa reyalidad nang maramdamang siniko siya ng katabi, si Jaehyun.

“Huy, ayos ka lang?”

“Oo naman, may iniisip lang.”

“Saka mo na problemahin 'yan. Kasal ni Chanyeol ngayon, oh.”

“Oo na, baliw.”

Do not get him wrong, masaya siya. Totoong masaya siya. Pero sino bang niloloko niya ‘pag sinabi niyang tanggap niya? Sarili lang din niya.

Pero okay na ‘yon. Idadaan na lang niya sa ngiti. Wala namang may alam bukod sarili niya na mahal niya pa. Mahal na mahal pa niya si Chanyeol.

If being here means torture for him, iindahin na lang niya muna as long as makita niyang masaya si Chanyeol. Maybe it’s his payment na rin for everything. As long as makita niyang nakangiti na itong muli, ayos lang. Kahit 'di na siya ang dahilan, ayos lang. Ayos na ayos lang. Wala naman ‘tong sakit na nararamdaman niya kumpara sa ipinaramdam niya rito nung iniwan niya ito. Walang-wala ‘yong sakit niya compared to when he left him in the dark. Ni-ha ni-ho wala.

Buti nga napatawad pa siya even though he’s 6 years late.

_“I now pronounce you husband and wife.”_

Nang marinig ang masigabong palakpakan, hudyat na ‘yon para umalis siya.

Aalis na naman siya. Dapat nga matagal na siyang nakaalis dahil tapos na ang trabaho niya rito sa Pilipinas. Inantay niya lang talaga ang kasal ni Chanyeol. It’s the least thing he could do for him, after all.

With a heavy heart and tears rolling down his face nonstop, he left the hall. Pero this time, he won’t make the same mistake of leaving Chanyeol in the dark. This time, magpapaalam na siya. And this time, it’s to heal himself. Babalik na ulit siya ng Canada.

\--

**_To: Babi Chan_ **

_Hi! I hope you’re not looking for me. Sorry that I had to go soon, wala nang time magpaalam kasi may flight ako after mismo ng kasal, and I’m sorry. Imagine, best man pero wala sa reception, haha! Anyway, I’ll be back sa Canada. Until when? Idk, until I heal and regain myself back again. Or maybe I’ll stay there for good, who knows?_

_But this, always know this._

_Masaya ako. Sobrang saya ko para sa’yo, Chanyeol. Deserve mo ‘to. You deserve to be happy. I’m hoping you and Mabel the best! Thank you because you let me feel love and be loved. Our memories we shared, it’s only for a short amount of time but I treasure it with all my heart. Dadalhin ko ‘to lahat kahit saan man ako magpunta._

_And,_

I love you. Always. Until then.

**Author's Note:**

> Kung nakaabot ka rito, maraming salamat!!! Nagustuhan mo ba? Hehe ^^
> 
> Btw, may playlist akong ginawa na mas nauna pang matapos bago itong fic. Baka gustong mong tingnan, it's here: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/011UeaR7U7BB8diGd88dnE?si=EcmXVrJdRxGUk8h-9ItuCQ


End file.
